


STRIP AWAY

by ChocolateHardyDiva_1980



Category: Tom Hardy Fandom, Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Pain, Passionate Sex, Tragic Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateHardyDiva_1980/pseuds/ChocolateHardyDiva_1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha Simmons had a wonderful childhood growing up. Her father Mike Simmons was a top ranked boxer before switching over to MMA Fighting becoming a top contender. While her mother Sarah Anne Simmons was a grade school teacher one of best school teachers from Pittsburgh even in the whole country. Aunt Sissy is Mike's sister and has been a  MMA sports writer for over 15 years. Her family was known and well liked around Pennsylvania just like another family. That is until her whole life was changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My beating heart..........

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlesstoothlessvagabond (for all the motivation)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=earlesstoothlessvagabond+%28for+all+the+motivation%29).



Age 17.........

Gloomy and sad day for Alisha as she sat in her wheelchair head hanging low not shedding a tear as both her parents are being lowered into the ground with her Aunt Sissy standing right by her side.

Many people that knew the Simmons family were in attendance to say goodbye to both Mike and Sarah Anne Simmons. 

Former boxing and MMA opponents 

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust" says the preacher concluding the funeral.

"I can't believe this has just happened to her. Such a sweet and lovely girl. What will happen to her now" whispers Lisa who is Colt Boyd's wife.

"Babygirl, will be staying with her Aunt Sissy until she gets back on her feet and is old enough to be on her own" says Colt Boyd. 

"I just can't believe what that muthafuckin boyfriend did to her putting her in that wheelchair like that".

"That's okay Lisa that cunt cocksucker is in prison where his little bitch-ass needs to be folding and washing some big ass dude's drawls". 

Both Lisa and Colt get a chuckle but, as they look in babygirl's direction the moment of laughter is quickly ceased. 

"Poor kid she had such loving and beautiful parents" says Lisa wiping tears from her eyes as Colt puts his arm around his wife comforting her. "It's okay Lisa, I'm sure that both Mike and Sarah Anne had things in order for Alisha right before they.....uh you know". says Colt.

Colt himself was too frightened to finish the sentence of his best friend lying in a coffin before him. Colt had the day off when he received that tragic call from Fitsy as he was at his home waiting for dinner guests to arrive as they did every Friday evening. Those guests were to be Mike, Sarah Anne and babygirl.

Alisha looks up finally watching the crowd observing every person in attendance to say goodbye to her parents. Many of Sara Anne's co workers that teach at the same school as she use to work were there. To many opponents that faced her father Mike of both the octagon and the ring were saddened at the loss of such upstanding people from the 'Burgh. She had never seen so many grown men cry and ball over her father which some of those faces she remember when she was younger. 

Memories of running around in what use to be called "Fitsy's" before Colt Boyd took over. She remembers well after school let out and her mom would stop by from time to time to the gym. Running through the front everyday as she would many of the male patrons would greet her and Sara Anne. Finding her father in the ring sparring and training with friends of his. After the session was over her father stepping out the ring she would often run to him jumping into his arms. 

"Hi daddy!!!"

"Hey babygirl" goes Mike as he kisses Sara Anne.

"School was fine daddy" says Alisha as Mike grabs his gym bag heading for home with his family.

Alisha especially loved the weekends going with her father to the gym as a child. A place she felt at ease with her father. 

Sparring with a punching bag 3 times her sizes as others cheered her on. Or being the "Towel Girl" passing out the towels to the guys working out.

"Thanks babygirl" was what she would always here from them including Fitsy himself.

Or the nights Alisha would surely miss when she was younger of her dad reading a bed time story tucking her in as her mom watched.Feeling safe from harm and all rudeness of the world. 

Kissing her goodnight, and telling her that they both loved her as she falls fast asleep.

Mike even taught Alisha to protect herself which often made Sarah Anne a bit nervous and worried for her daughter. 

"I just don't want my little babygirl to get hurt Mike that's all".

"Sarah Anne trust me. Alisha is a tough kid just like her old man. Also she's my babygirl too". 

 

Alisha opens her eyes as she is back to reality from the quick happy escape as the funeral ends. 

"Are you alright babygirl?"

"Yeah, Aunt Sissy I'm fine". 

Patrons leaving the funeral would stop by to offer their condolences to Alisha and Aunt Sissy. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss babygirl and Aunt Sissy " says Detective Williams acknowledging them both.

"Your father wanted me to give this to you in case anything happened to them". 

Handing her a small box feeling confused as she stared in her Aunt's direction as if it's okay to take the box,

"Go ahead sweetheart, open it" says Aunt Sissy.

Tearing off the paper she opens the box looking inside and it's as if Alisha has seen a ghost. 

Alisha starts to scream and cry shouting "MOM, DAD I'm sorry for what I have done". 

Startling her Aunt Sissy as she sees Alisha crying uncontrollably dropping the contents to the ground.

"Alisha what is it?" says Aunt Sissy retrieving the box with what's inside. 

It was a gold locket and it was open.

Inside was 2 pictures of Alisha when she was first born being held both her parents as they're all smiles. 

Turning the locket over Sissy read the inscription "My babygirl is my greatest accomplishment" LOVE MIKE and SARAH ANNE!!! 

Aunt Sissy holding back a sobful cry as she drops to her knees comforting her niece. 

"I will never leave you babygirl that I can promise you" said Aunt Sissy promising her niece she will always be by her side just as her parents always will be. 

Finally leaving the funeral themselves as Detective Williams made sure they arrived home safely.

Days later all of Alisha's belongings were moved out of her parents house onto a truck heading for her Aunt Sissy's house. 

With the money made from her parents house being sold it was put in a trust fund. 

Adding that money to the insurance policies taking out by both of them in anything happens to them. 

Alisha herself was too young to realize this but, she has been made already into a bonafide millionaire over night. 

So with that being questioned a lot of times so would her trust in people. Which was few that she would let into her life on a personal level. 

Aunt Sissy could see her father and mother clearly in Alisha as she would grow up. 

Nice, generous and got along with others all the time but, with tragedy happening to herself at the hands of her "FIRST LOVE" she wouldn't have relationship for a very long time. 

Falling in love on her own would be a task for the man who wanted to win her heart.

Not that she was difficult it's just she yearned for someone to understand what Pain, Suffering and Tragic Loss means just like her.

Regardless the amount of money she had happiness was short lived. 

After graduated at the top of her class from high school she went onto college receiving both an Associate's and Bachelor' Degrees in Marketing. Then getting her Master's Degree in Business. 

With wanting to keep her father's name alive and well she waged a bargaining chip. Putting money into both Boxing and the MMA making a lot of money in both.

Becoming one of Forbes Magazine's top Money makers over the years and a bachelorette. 

A prominent fixture within both Sparta and Championship Boxing for a few years before stepping down leaving boxing for good.

Becoming business partners with J.J.Riley himself since finding out that her father was an idol of his growing up.

Of course keeping it strictly professional between the both of them as no advances were made ever on his part. Alisha was like family.

Since J.J. is happily married for many years to the same woman with 3 teenage children. She was the big sister to J.J.'s kids as she always wanted to be a big sister when her parents were alive never getting the opportunity. p>

Often even Aunt Sissy was looking out for her niece but, knew she wasn't ready to open up just yet so she leave it be. Letting nature takes it course. 

But, the old ways and thinking of Alisha Simmons would soon change by one man who would understand where she was coming from.


	2. Much Deserved Vacation

"MOM? DAD?, where are you going?"

"Please don't leave me!!!" 

"I'll promise I'll be good like always."

Alisha was running and couldn't keep up with her parents as tears began to fall uncontrollably from her eyes. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming again like before or was this in her own reality. 

"Keep running girl!!!"

"FASTER...... FASTER, YOUR ALMOST CAUGHT UP TO THEM."

Suddenly both male and female figures stop as Alisha finally reaches them breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"OH THANK GOD" she says stopping a few feet from their heels.

Their backs were still turned not facing her which she found peculiar.

"MOM?...... DAD? PLEASE TURN AROUND WILL YOU?".

Still nothing from the two people standing before her as she decided to walk around to face them.

Alisha screams finally seeing that the two people standing before her were not her parents. These figures were hollow images of skeletons. 

Frightened she steps back tripping to the ground as both skeletal figures fall upon her as if they were pulling her into the ground with them. 

"I'M SORRY...... PLEASE...... I'LL BE GOOD MOM AND DAD DON'T PUNISH ME PLEEEEEEEEASE" she screams as a skeletal hand covers her mouth.

 

Alisha sits up quickly in her bed with her heart beating a mile a minute as her body is sweaty from head to toe. She wipes her forehead turning on the lamp noticing the black and white photo of her parents with Aunt Sissy as Alisha is sitting on her father's big shoulders. Adjusting her eyes to the light she looks at the digital clock it reads 2:17 a.m. 

"SHIT......... FUCK!!!! I gots to get some sleep" spews Alisha staring to her right seeing her Rottweiler Hercules sitting off to the side a bit frightened. 

She whistles to Hercules. 

"Come here boy........... mama didn't mean to frighten you." 

"Just had a bad dream is all." 

"Babygirl sorry" says Alisha rubbing his fur as Hercules licks her cheek making her smile.

Alisha looks to the direction of her full body length mirror as she grimaces at her disheveled sweaty appearance. 

"DAMN!!!!!!!......."

"Take a quick shower and change the sheets" whispers Alisha as she changes her sheets first.

Once finished she heads in for a shower as Hercules sits just outside the bathroom door as if he's on guard protecting her. 

After, the shower drying off she walks to her balcony window overlooking the city of downtown Pittsburgh taking in the sounds of the night. 

Fresh, clean and sweaty free Alisha jumps back into bed with Hercules right behind. 

Lying comfortable next to her she grabs her cell phone giving her Aunt a much needed call. The line rings a couple of times then a click on the other end.

"Hello Aunt Sissy?"

"Babygirl?"

"Yes ma'am it's me how are you?"

"I'm doing fine sweetheart and how are you?"

"Couldn't sleep again had a terrible dream. Woke up sweaty from head to toe."

"Shit babygirl, sorry that you're still having those awful dreams. Is there anything I can do."

"Well actually Aunt Sissy you can. By telling me what happened with Mad Dog Grimes earlier today. J.J. told me he deserved it this time just like before."

"What before? Oh yeah just like before but that was worse."

"Aunt Sissy what happened before? What you do before ma'am?"

"Oh no it wasn't me that time. It was Tommy Conlon at Colt's gym."

"Hmph Tommy Conlon...... I haven't heard that name in a very long time. But, anyway what happened with Grimes and Conlon."

"Well both Fenroy and Colt told me that it was only suppose to be a simple sparring session between the two and you know how Grimes runs his mouth."

"Ughhhh what a cunt Grimes is. The douchebag makes my vag crawl. BLECCH!!!!!!" says Alisha.

Sissy laughes........ "Well anyway Grimes made a stupid comment to Conlon and he was game to spar with Mad Dog. Just like that that Conlon took Grimes out within seconds like a light bulb." says Aunt Sissy snapping her fingers. Then again at Sparta some years back Tommy Conlon pulverized the guy in seconds.

"Good!!!! Serves the cock sucker right."

"Alisha!!!"

"Oops, sorry Aunt Sissy....... forgive me"

"Oh no, child it's just that you sounded like your father just now. " 

"I miss them so much Aunt Sissy." sighing heavily and tearing up.

"Hey babygirl?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Chin up honey it's going to be okay. Also please remember dear that you also have Colt, Lisa, even J.J. and his family that cares deeply about you besides me."

"Thanks Aunt Sissy and speaking of J.J........ well he told me to take a much needed vacation and as long as I like. But, just be back in time for the Sparta Tournament."

"That's right well your birthday is in a few days so what are you going to do for the big 30".

"I don't know. I will probably just stay home with Hercules and do absolutely nothing". 

"I've got something better than that for you. Why don't you come with me to Las Vegas for some fun and a bit of gambling too. My treat!!"

"Okay Aunt Sissy I will".

"Great!!, I have an interview to do there first and then we can go from there okay. We will leave in a couple of days so get your stuff together."

"Sure Aunt Sissy....... I LOVE YOU,GOODNIGHT!!!!"

"LOVE YOU TOO Alisha, NIGHT NIGHT dear and another thing. About Mad Dog Grimes I knocked a tooth out of his mouth for disrespecting me.!!!"

"That's my Aunt Sissy alright" says Alisha as she finally hangs up the cell.

Feeling a bit better now she looks over at the clock again. Damn 3:09 a.m.

Grabs the prescription bottle of Ambien taking 2 pills and downing them with a glass of water as she rests her body.

Staring at the ceiling clutching onto her locket opening it glancing at her parents as good memories swim within her mind as she smiles falling sound asleep. 

The tragic death of her parents has become harder for her to deal with now that she's an adult. Mike and Sarah Anne have been dead for almost 13 years to the day and it hangs heavy in Alisha's heart still. From time to time she has panic attacks but, their not as bad as when she was in college. A couple of times the University's psychiatrist had to call Aunt Sissy to come get Alisha because she had a panic attack. While another time Colt's wife Lisa had to leave her job early because Aunt Sissy was on assignment. But, since then the attacks aren't as bad for Alisha which was a good thing. As for the nightmares those were another story as now her work and the running of Sparta was getting affected with another tournament on the horizon in little over a month. 

Days later Alisha and Sissy along with Hercules were finally in Vegas for fun, bonding and a bit of gambling. 

Arriving at the airport in Vegas men couldn't help but ogle Alisha especially since many people everywhere she traveled knew who she was and her beauty. Born of an Italian-Irish father and a Native American and African American mother her looks didn't do her justice. Statuesque standing at 5ft 9in with soft light skin, almond shaped hazel eyes with full lips and a mole right above her upper lip. Drop dead gorgeous smile and deep dimples with long strawberry brown deep curly hair and freckles on her smooth cheeks. Alisha is a beautiful young woman small waist, long legs made her envious to other women around. 

Renting their own cars they finally checked into Penthouse suites at the Aria Hotel were Alisha took a quick nap. Couple of hours later Alisha woke up decided to get a bit of sun and catch up on reading poolside of the hotel with Hercules with her. Her choice is a red and gold one piece swim suit showing off her curves with a matching shawl and red espadrilles. Wearing an large straw hat and over sized sunglasses and placing her hair into a classic bun. Grabbing her bag and treats for Hercules as they both headed down near poolside. 

It was actually not too crowded down by the pool as their were singles here and there lounging in the chaises. And on the other end a pregnant blonde haired woman along with two girls. That end wasn't crowded so Alisha took Hercules to that end.

The blonde woman speaks first.

"Oh my god Alisha Simmons?"

"Yes I am" sounding unsure if she remembers the blonde.

"My name is Tess. I'm married to Brendan Conlon."

"Girl it's good to see you come give me a hug" says Alisha hugging Tess and rubbing her round belly.

"Ooooooo, how far are you Tess?"

"I'm 5 months and feeling good right now."

"Where's Brendan is he here with you?"

"Oh no he's doing an interview right now but, he'll be meeting us here after."

"Listen Alisha I'm sorry about Mike and Sarah Anne. They were two very lovely people. Inside and out."

"Thank you Tess I appreciate that".

"So since taking over Sparta how has it been. Are you married? Have any kids."

Alisha was a tad bit uncomfortable with Tess's question but with ease she answered them.

"No, I'm not married with no kids. It's just me and my rottweiler Hercules like two peas in a pod we are."

"Now who are these two young ladies Tess?".

Tess introduces Rose age 13 and Emily who is 10 years old.

"Uhh, Ms. Simmons may we play with your dog please?" asks Rose. 

"Sure go right ahead girls" says Alisha handing them some tennis balls to play catch with Hercules as they dive and swim in the shallow end of the pool.

"So are you here by yourself Alisha?"

"No I'm with Aunt Sissy. She is still writing for the MMA and Sparta so she is doing an interview now."

"How is Iron Knuckle Aunt Sissy" laughs Tess.

"Huh Iron Knuckle Aunt Sissy?"

"Yeah Alisha, fighters are calling your Aunt that because she knocked a tooth from Mad Dog Grimes mouth."

"I found out from Brendan who was crying with laughter telling me what happened " as both of them laughed loudly. 

Both Tess and Alisha talked for a while catching up on old times and rekindling their friendship they once had when they were younger. 

"So are you doing anything later on tonight? "

"Uh no Tess I'm free. Why what's going on?".

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on like a double date with Brendan and I that's all and we will set you up with a date".

"Sure Tess it's fine. I'm ready to have some fun" says Alisha sounding all excited.

About to leave Alisha first exchanging phone info with Tess getting one last hug from her and the girls before finally leaving.

 

That night it was a bit of chill in the air as Alisha arrived to where she would meet Tess, Brendan and her blind date who hasn't arrived yet. She both Tess and Brendan were laughing and have a good time as Brendan looks toward the entrance as someone walks in.

"Ah there he is Alisha. Here comes you blind date" says Brendan.

Suddenly a nervous streak over takes Alisha's confidence as she slowly turns to the front entrance to see who is her date for the night.

"Is he tall?"Short? Built like Frodo or Bilbo Baggins of the Shire with long hairy ass feet? Who knows?

Finally turned all the way around seeing her blind date for the first time a smile spreads wide across her face as she saw him.

"DAMN !!!!!! Is he my date?"


	3. It's been a long time

"Hey yo Tommy?....... Over here bro", shouts Brendan as he saw his brother Tommy finally walking into the bar area. They all stand up as Tess and Brendan leave Alisha standing as they greet Tommy. First he hugs Tess with a hug and kiss and saying hello to her round belly which made Alisha smile a bit. He finally hugs his big brother Brendan asking how his nieces Emily and Rose are as he bought gifts for them passing them off to Brendan.

"Oh my goodness my blind date is Tommy Conlon" Alisha whispered to herself as she smiles ear to ear even more seeing another familiar face. 

The Simmons family have known the Conlons since Alisha was a child. Of course Tommy is about 10 years older than Alisha but it seems that he is aging in reverse since he looks 10 years younger.

"These are for the girls bro" says Tommy smacking his brother on the back roughly. 

"OUCH!!!............. DAMN TOMMY!!!" says Brendan as Tess rubs her husband's back.

"Please big brother nothing but a love tap you'll be alright. So where is this....... blind date of mine?" asks Tommy surveying the room for his date.

"Straight ahead 12:00" says Brendan as Tommy looks in Alisha's direction. 

His brother is still talking as Tommy is focused on Alisha as he walks closer toward her. 

"Damn he hasn't aged at all" says Alisha checking Tommy out. 

Five o'clock scuff, neatly combed crop, piercing grey eyes,smooth skin and the most luscious full lips she has ever seen. His body is of an immortal Greek god and that's with just his black striped button down on and black True Religion jeans on fitting his narrow waist perfectly with black dress shoes. 

"God damn Alisha is beautiful since I saw her years ago" whispers Tommy to himself as he came to closer towards her. He remembers her running around Fitsy's gym with cute pigtails and freckles as the towel girl or punching an oversized bag with her small hands. She's not the young girl anymore he vividly remembers, she is a true beauty wearing a black pencil skirt dress hugging her just right. Cleavage was tasteful and classy holding her breasts perfectly perky as her curvy silhouette made her body even more perfect. Down to the neat pedicure in her open toe slingbacks spoke loud and clear as Tommy was finally standing in front of Alisha. 

"GOD HE IS HOT" whispered Alisha extending her hand out to Tommy.

"SHIT THIS GIRL IS BANGIN" whispers Tommy pulling her in for a hug instead.

"It's good to see you again after all these years babygirl" says Tommy as there still in brace.

"Oh he smells really good right now I can't this anymore" groans Alisha catching his Burberry Touch cologne scent.

"Yeah it's good to see you as well Tommy".

Still looking at how amazing she looks Tommy grabs her and Alisha notices a Celtic dragon tattoo in black on his hand just before he twirled looking her over. The very same tattoo Alisha had placed near the small of her back. 

"Dude what are you doing?" asked Alisha sounding a bit annoyed.

"Babygirl I'm sorry it's just I had to see for myself since Brendan and Tess went on and on about you when they called me earlier".

"Actually Tess went on and on about you" chimed Brendan as Tess hit him on his back just like Tommy.

"OW BABE!!!!" says Brendan looking at Tess.

"Take the love tap like a man" says Tess as Tommy and Alisha began to laugh at Brendan's reaction. 

They all sat down waiting for their table as they all caught up current events to even good old memories. Alisha tried her best to be as interested in the stories everyone else was talking about but, how could she. She didn't get to have memories really after the loss of her parents. Trying to understand how both Brendan and Tommy were able to be so happy right now. Especially with how their father Paddy abused their mom and at times Brendan would take beatings too. 

 

How one Friday evening when Alisha was younger her parents were having dinner with Colt and Lisa. Suddenly out of nowhere there was banging at the front door startling everyone. 

"MIKE who is that?" says Sarah Anne with concern in her voice grabbing Alisha keeping her close next to Lisa.

Mike approach the front door with caution as Colt looks out the side window to see who it is.

"Dammit.........It's Paddy's wife Aileen and she looks pretty bad and she has Tommy with her". 

"OH MY GOD" says Lisa.

"Please Mike let her and Tommy in" shouts Sarah Anne. 

Mike opens the door and notices Tommy hugging his mother's waist tightly not letting her go. Aileen's face was a road map of abuse from her drunk husband Paddy. Her bottom lip was swollen and her left eye black. She was crying non-stop pleading for help as Mike asked her what happened. 

"Paddy came in angry and mumbling as Tommy, Brendan and I were setting the table for dinner. I could tell he was drunk but I tried to calm him down but, he flew at me as he started chocking me. I slapped him and then he punched me twice as I could hear Tommy and Brendan screaming for him to stop. That's when Brendan pushed Paddy off of me."

"Where is Brendan now Aileen?" says Colt consoling his wife. 

"He ran to the next door neighbor's house to call the police" says Aileen screaming and shaking at the top her lungs. 

After.......Tommy and Aileen were giving food to eat and they stayed the night. Come the following morning they were gone running for their lives in hiding.

 

"Hey babygirl are you okay?" asked Tommy looking concerned. 

"Yes Tommy I'm fine".

"Sir, your table is ready" says the waiter showing them to their table. 

Pulling out her seat as she sits down Alisha gets a whiff of Tommy's cologne again making her feel light headed as if she is about to pass out.

Horny she is becoming which is one thing she has never been in a very very long time. Quickly she grabs the water glass drinking it all too fast giving her a jolt of brain freeze. As their ordering she excuses herself to the restroom politely telling Tess to order something for her. As Alisha stands to leave Tommy helps her from the seat caressing her hand still finally releasing it. Once in the restroom she uses it and after she is washing her hands suddenly her phone rings as she answers it. 

"Hey babygirl how is the date with Tommy going?" 

"WHAT THE HELL???? Aunt Sissy you knew about this?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Why are you playing matchmaker for me?"

"Babygirl I was only trying to help and perhaps who knows Tommy Conlon may just be the man for you. Just give the guy the chance and yes after the interview he asked about you so I......."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!!!!........... Wait a minute. He asked about me?"

"Well duuuuhhhhh!!!! and child stop acting brand new with me okay I mean look at him and look at you."

"Sparta's finest athlete/ champion Tommy Conlon and the Co- C.E.O. of Sparta herself Alisha Simmons. That would be a fierce couple".

"Aunt Sissy I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not interested in Tommy like that. We are just friends okay. Nothing more".

"Alright sweetheart if you say so I won't say no more about him okay. I just want you to be happy like my brother and Sarah Anne was. Even with your Uncle Carl and me we were very much happy up until he died last year." says Sissy as Alisha could here her Aunt sniffling and wiping back tears. 

"Maybe there isn't anyone out there for me to have as my own and I have accepted that".

"Alisha sweetheart.......... he could be right in front of you."

 

Lost for words with nothing more to say she said her final love you to her Aunt saying goodbye and leaving the restroom.

"You were in there for a long time babygirl. Are you okay?" says Tommy catching Alisha off guard.

"Yes I'm fine" says Alisha clearing her throat. 

"Our food has arrived. Shall we eat?"

Dinner was wonderful between Tommy and Alisha as well as the conversation and catching up on the past of almost 13 years. Alisha noticed something right off about Tommy as the night went on. He's happier,more content and generous with life and those around him. The once turbulent and tumultuous relationship he had with Brendan those many years ago has been fixed with the cleaning of the slate. He even wrote a book about his life growing up in the Conlon household. As well as being trained in wrestling as young as 5 years-old by Paddy Conlon the former Marine. He wasn't that same guy that would just shut down and remain closed off from people and his family. The more Alisha looked at Tommy Conlon as if all his demons had been exercised and gone for good from his life. The more she realized that the heavy burden she has been carrying for many years herself was going to be an uphill battle. It seemed that Tommy and Alisha traded personal and emotional feelings towards letting others in and having trust. Even obstacles seemed to had been reversed between them.

Tommy offered to drive her home but she declined the offer as she waited for a cab to take her back to the hotel. Tess and Brendan has already gone so it was just Tommy and Alisha alone making small talk. He did most of the talking as Alisha gave quick answers. His East coast accent was making it very difficult for her to function and comprehend. She was happy to see the cab pull up as she quickly jumped saying thank you to Tommy. 

"Will I see you again Alisha if possible?"

"Uhhhh, yes if I have time" says Alisha.

Tommy moved in giving her a kiss on the cheek which set her face of fire and he whispers in her ear. 

"Just give me a chance babygirl " he says before closing the cab door. 

The cab finally pulls away as she turns to look back at Tommy as he waves bye bye to her.

Showered and ready for bed Alisha rests her body down dozing off for the night. What made her fall fast asleep was Tommy's dreamy eyes as she woke up for a quick second then smiled as she headed back to LA LA LAND.


	4. All men are the same..........

Early morning the next day.............

For the first time in a very long time her sleep was nightmare free which made her happy and she felt good and she didn't need Ambien to help her sleep the night before. Suddenly Alisha wakes up out of no where with Hercules staring at her as if he was waiting for her to get up. 

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'm up okay." says Alisha kissing his fur.

Quick shower, brushed her teeth and freshened up as she received a text from her Aunt saying she would meet her in a little bit. 

Alisha spent the day with her Aunt Sissy as they went shopping and ate lunch together where they could catch up with one another. 

"So babygirl how was the date with Tommy last night?"

"It was really fun hanging with Tess, Brendan,Tommy and I had a good time. He was the perfect gentleman with me and he wasn't trying to make a move on me. I was comfortable with him."

"But, not comfortable enough for him to take you home right?"

"Aunt Sissy as I said before Tommy Conlon and I are just friends okay nothing deeper than that. "

"Okay Alisha so if you saw him with another girl all hugged with her and kissing it wouldn't bother you?"

"OH PUHLEASE!!!! The man is an adult and he can have whoever he wants Aunt Sissy. Tommy Conlon is not my man and please can you drop it already!!!"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY..... you made your point babygirl" says Aunt Sissy holding her hands up in defeat. 

Feeling a little upset from all this Tommy Conlon talk Alisha just wanted to be alone as she paid the bill heading out with her Aunt. Not even 5 minutes later heading down the Boardwalk she sees Tommy with his arm around a beautiful dark haired woman laughing and having a good time. Then two teenage kids came running up to Tommy and the mysterious woman as he kissed her on the cheek. Digging into his pockets he pulls out money handing it to the kids and they charge off again. Quickly Alisha turns around walking the other way with her shopping bags in tow. Aunt Sissy stops her asking what was wrong.

"Hey Alisha are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling good" says Alisha rushing past her Aunt not turning back. 

Sissy didn't follow her niece as she just turned to see what exactly had Alisha upset. She saw Tommy with the mysterious woman as they were all smiles but, then a mysterious man joins them. The woman quickly runs to the other gentleman jumping in his arms as the kids come back joining them. Pleasantries are exchanged as Tommy leaves the family as he heads on his way alone. Then he is sighted as he signed a few autographs, take photos with fans but, overall he leaves alone. 

"So that woman wasn't with Tommy at all. They were just hanging out having fun with her kids. Damn so Alisha does have a thing for Tommy Conlon then."

 

Alisha arrived back to the penthouse upset as she tossed her shopping bags to the ground. 

"See I knew it!!!!! He is no goddamn different. Tommy Conlon is just like every other man that has crossed path in life. FULL OF SHIT he is" says Alisha pacing the bedroom as Hercules is following her back and forth. 

"Well at least I know now and not giving him a chance at all so I'll be alright". 

Her phone chimes as she gets an incoming message. 

"UGHHHHH what is it now Aunt Sissy let me sulk alone will you!!!" says Alisha grabbing her phone to look reading the message.

"Hey babygirl how are you? What u doing now?" noticing it is from Tommy. 

"HOW DID U GET MY NUMBER? I NEVER GAVE IT TO YOU" 

"Sorry baby but, Tess gave it to me. She said you wouldn't mind since that we're friends and all."

"My name is Alisha.........Not baby okay!!!"

"WHOA THERE!!!! I'm sorry Alisha. Was just wondering if you were free to hang out is all. Sorry I bothered you. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah sure thanks!!!! Whatever." is what she texts Tommy before tossing her phone on the bed. "Hmph, the nerve of that guy".

Her phone chimes one last time as she picks it up reading the message: SORRY!!!! I WAS JUST WONDERING HOW YOU WERE. I CARE ABOUT YOU A LOT. 

Alisha didn't text him back as she rolled her eyes not caring as she got dressed to take Hercules for a walk. 

 

The sun was setting and the wind was nice coming in off the ocean. Hercules was splashing and running in the water as Alisha tossed a tennis ball playing catch. Further away Tommy was jogging wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with black shorts and same color sneaks. He had on I-Pod headphones listening to N Together Now by Method Man featuring Limp Bizkit. It wasn't many people on the beach itself at that time so Tommy would probably pass her if he kept on jogging. Hercules catches the ball returning the ball to her and she tosses gain as Hercules retrieves it. Looking up she sees a hooded person running toward their direction as she look away. Hercules runs up to this person like he knows who it is and this alarms Alisha. 

"Can I help you? she yells. 

The hood is pulled back and it's Tommy removing his ear phones. 

Sweat dripping down his chest as he unzipped his hoodie letting air in. He has more tattoos on his chest and his traps were even bigger than before from when she saw him those many years ago fighting Brendan in the tournament final. The man was gorgeous even when working out and Alisha didn't want Tommy to see her sweat. She was still pissed and angry with him to buckle under. 

"What's up girl? I thought that was you". 

"Dude are you following me now?"

"Girl what is your problem with me now huh? It's like I disgust you all of a sudden".

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" says Alisha grabbing her things walking away from Tommy as he follows.

"You wasn't actin like this last night. What the fuck is your problem babygirl?"

"UGHHHHH!!!!! My name is Alisha okay. Is that hard for you to comprehend Mr. Conlon? Or have you taken too many blows to the head to understand."

 

Her body froze in her tracks now she remembers the old Tommy Conlon and he probably would've displayed anger on his face issuing straight up terror to the other person. But, he didn't do that, nothing of the sort. He politely smiled patting Hercules one last time. Pulling his hoodie back up placing his ear buds back in jogging away not uttering another word to Alisha. Hercules started to run behind Tommy but stops as he begin to whine sadly walking back to her. She went back to the penthouse frustrated and upset about Tommy. 

"The nerve of that muthafucka Tommy Conlon!!! Acting all innocent like he has done nothing wrong all day. Especially walking all hugged with some other fucking woman. Geez I could just give him one to the face".

Alisha was now pacing the floor again cussing and spewing venom again. 

"DAMMIT!!!!! Why am I letting this man get the best of me and he's not even my fucking type. So why in the hell am I getting so bent out of shape about this man". 

Her phone is ringing and it's Aunt Sissy calling her wanting to talk to her but Alisha let's it go to voicemail. Not wanting to be bothered she didn't return any calls for the rest of the night. She enjoyed dinner and dessert from room service as she watched movies on television as Hercules was asleep right beside her. Alisha accepted the fact along time ago that she may not ever fall in love like her parents or Aunt Sissy or even Tess and Brendan. Her biggest demon was not trusting a man or giving him the opportunity to let him get to know her. Her heart is well guarded by the fact that she thinks every guy is like her first and only boyfriend when she was a teenager. Technically she was still a virgin to a lot of things, falling deeply in love, having a man hold her close telling her she is beautiful and among other things. Sexually Alisha has never had a man touch her, kiss her, make her body sing and moan. In her heart she has officially given up on love. 

 

Tommy arrived at where he has been living for the past two weeks. He is currently house sitting for an old Marine buddy that is gone on a business trip in South Korea. Walking through the front door being greeted by Sam his pet German Sheppard he adopted six months ago. 

"Hey pretty girl you hungry? You miss daddy? Come on in here girl, let daddy feed you" gushes Tommy with Sam following him to be fed.

Tommy showers, grabs a quick bite to eat while checking his text messages. Wearing only navy blue sweat pants and socks. Nothing from Alisha but two messages from and old friend with benefits named Kimberely.

"TOMMY I miss you....... when will I see you again" was the first message. 

"No one leaves a girl wanting more the way you do Tommy. I'm soooooo HORNY RIGHT NOW. TASTE ME AGAIN BABY PLEASE!!!!!" reading the second message. 

"Dammit I wish she will stop texting me" says Tommy erasing the messages as he places his cell back on the coffee table next to him. He sits down on the couch to watch some T.V. as Sam rests on his lap as Tommy rubs her fur. He gets an incoming text message from Brendan. 

"Here are the pics of Alisha bro from dinner last night. Babygirl is gorgeous and Tess kept going on and on about her. Youse two look good together. Better get on that dude. TTYL". 

Tommy opens the next messages looking at the photos of Alisha posing by herself standing there looking beautifully. The next one was of her sitting in his lap has his hand was on her thigh as if he was tickling her. The last one was a photo Tess took of just Alisha's face. Her skin perfect and smooth, lips soft kissable even which made his cock twitch by thinking of them. He loved her dimples with that infectious smile that can light up any room with that tiny mole above he lip which made her even more stunning in his eyes. Tommy was no longer watching the T.V. screen as his eyes were fixated on Alisha's lovely face and heavenly body. He headed on to bed with Alisha on his mind and nothing else not even Sparta which was about a month away. What was bothering him was why suddenly she was callous to him like he made her skin crawl and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Tommy would bide his time wondering why her feelings changed so quickly. Aunt Sissy invited him to her surprise birthday party that she is throwing for Alisha in a couple of days. Now he was debating even if it was worth it going to the party at all but, he would weigh his options. 

"Not yet babygirl, Not yet" says Tommy staring at the ceiling. The night before after the date Tommy dreamed of having this woman in his bed. Touching her, feeling her naked body with her soft long legs around him. Feeling her lips with his, seeing her smile in the morning and feeling her in his powerful arms. He smiled at two things, the thought of feeling her and that he was looking forward to see Alisha again on her birthday. Which was in two days.


	5. Made a mistake

Two days later (HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYGIRL)

Were the slew of messages blowing her cell up keeping her awake. Chime after chime after chime was the sound her phone was making from all the incoming texts of birthday wishes from her friends.

"DAMN........ I know it's my birthday but.......... PLEASE LET ME SLEEP THIS MORNING!!!!!".

Not even 10 minutes later a knock at the door. 

"ROOM SERVICE" says the voice on the other side of the door. 

"SHIT I WISH THESE FUCKERS GO AWAY!!!!!" 

Alisha jumps out of the bed angry ready to kill as she runs to the front door looking through the peep hole. She could only see roses being held up. Cracking open the door it's one of the bell hop's bringing her the flowers. 

"Good Morning Ms. Simmons, this arrangement was just bought in a few minutes ago",says Philip. 

"Who bought these in Philip? What did the person look like?" 

"Im sorry Ms. Simmons but, I was told to not say a word or I could lose my job" says Philip who was anxious to leave. 

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ALRIGHT" says Alisha as she tipped Philip to leave. 

She couldn't be that upset after inhaling the scent from the bouquet of white roses which were her favorite. She wondered who sent these to her. 

"I'm sure their from Aunt Sissy. I will call her and thank her in a little while." 

Alisha walks over to the couch sniffing the roses again. 

"Goodness these roses are so beautiful" says Alisha as she grabbed the card to read the message. 

Her room lighting smile turned into upmost anger after seeing who they were really from reading the message out loud.

"Roses for such a stunning woman, Tommy. P.S. Let me in BABYGIRL!!!!"

"Oh my god this man has got some stones", fumed Alisha pacing yet again in the living room. 

She came a halt and chose to not even worry about Tommy coming to the party. 

"Dammit it's my day and I'm not gonna let Tommy Conlon ruin it for me. Because he's a pigheaded and selfish asshole." 

Feeling confident about it being her birthday she took Hercules for a run followed by having a hearty breakfast. Then she took a nap resting up for the evening's festivities not wanting to miss a minute of fun. 

Later on That Evening............ Alisha's Birthday Party

The place was packed with family and friends there to celebrate Alisha's 30th Birthday. Everyone was there and she hadn't arrived yet. Colt and Lisa along with J.J. Riley were surprising Alisha for her birthday as there was a knock at the door. Sissy runs to the door answering as Alisha walks in everyone yells "SURPRISE" giving her a fright. Alisha was yet gorgeous again getting all the demanding attention dressed in head to toe white with flawless makeup and the most luscious red ruby red lips ever seen. Hugs and Kisses all around to Alisha as she was happy to see all the guests at her party and she could see that Tommy wasn't there yet. The D.J. was playing Janet Jackson's Roller coaster with the dance floor was live and packed as Alisha was chatting a bit of business with J.J. and Colt. That's when the door bell rings as Alisha goes to answer she is greeted by Brendan and Tess as they both give her a warm hug and kisses on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" says Brendan handing her a gift. 

Thinking that Brendan is the last person in the door she closes the door not realizing that Tommy is also coming in too.

"Whoa there birthday girl!!!! May I come in?" says Tommy bearing gifts but he's not alone. 

Tommy was even hotter this time dressed in a blue thermal and dark denim with white Air Force Ones on rocking the Burberry Touch again. He softly grabs Alisha's wrist pulling her close wishing Alisha a HAPPY BIRTHDAY but, she was still pissed with him. 

"It's a free country dude do what the hell you want" says Alisha rolling her eyes at Tommy while walking away.

Following him was the very same woman she saw with him earlier as Tommy introduces the woman to Alisha. 

"Ms. Simmons this is Pilar Dominguez formally was married to my Marine buddy Manny Fernandez".

"Oh my gosh Mrs. Dominguez thank you for coming here" says Alisha giving her a hug. 

Then she is joined by a gentleman as he kisses her on the lips. 

"Oh Alisha this is my husband Ricardo" says Pilar as Ricardo wrapped his arm around his wife. 

"So your not with Tommy as in a relationship Pilar? " says Alisha as Tommy laughs under his breathe..

"Oh no honey Tommy is like a brother to me and he looked after us when Manny was killed. He is a really great man and any woman that gets him will be very lucky."

At that point Alisha felt like an idiot accusing Tommy of being a two-timing loser just like men before. He has been nothing but, a gentleman to Alisha especially giving her space and time to get to know him. She needed some fresh air so she stepped outside for a little bit. All alone on the front porch Alisha stared up into the starry night sky. Hoping and praying to herself what has come over her. 

"SHIT ALISHA!!!!! Your such a fucking idiot assuming that Tommy Conlon was a sleazy dog like other men." 

Minutes later she has company on the porch as a jacket is draped over her shoulders giving her a fright.

"Sorry Alisha thought you might be chilly and needed a drink" says Tommy passing her a glass of Chardonnay .

"Oh just what I needed!!!! Thank you Tommy. And also I owe you an apology too."says Alisha taking a sip of wine. 

"An apology? For what babygirl?"

"For being angry and upset with you after the dinner date the other night Tommy. I got to thinking you were hurting my feelings." says Alisha as Tommy is standing right behind rubbing her shoulders. 

"Will you let me in baby?" whispers Tommy spinning Alisha around looking into her beautiful eyes asking her again. 

"Babygirl? Will you let me in" says Tommy as he plants a kiss on Alisha. She doesn't stop him at all but, wrapping her arms around him as his powerful traps secure  
her body. 

"Just don't hurt me please. I have some things I want to tell you but, not just yet". 

Alisha's voice was trembling as she was nervous and afraid. Tommy had never witnessed Alisha Simmons in this manner, the Co- C.E.O. of Sparta, the business savvy entrepreneur. He was use to seeing her wearing women suits conducting business and looking like a sexy bad-ass doing it. She looked vulnerable in front of him and that wasn't bad thing for Tommy. It's as if pieces of the wall are coming down.

"Shhhh baby, no need to apologize for your feelings towards me" says Tommy placing his index finger over her lips.

Tommy pulls Alisha in close again kissing her long and softly making her whimper.

"WHOA WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE??" shouts Brendan as he opens the front door.

"OOPS!!! Uh sorry kids but, Alisha sweetie it's time to cut your cake" says Aunt Sissy closing the door leaving them alone again.

"Hey Alisha uhhh, before we go in I want to tell you that........ I won't ever hurt you babygirl. That I can tell you. Lately you have been in my dreams at night when I lie there in my bed awake wanting you to be with me. But, I'm a lot more patient now, so take your time. I WON'T LEAVE YOU". 

Alisha was lost for words. All she could do was nod her head yes as they headed back inside.

After they sung HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Alisha everyone ate dinner, dessert and then it was time to hit the dance floor, as Tommy watched Alisha move her body. She was slowly loosening up in front of him. Swerving her hips to the beat as he watched. Naughty thoughts and images sped all over his mind. How he would kill to snatch Alisha up to his bed where he can give her a birthday present worthy for a Queen all night long. They slow danced for a while as everyone in the room were amazed at how these two looked good together. Her closest friends were grateful and happy that Alisha was moving on with her life and maybe soon she could find closure to many of her own haunting demons.

As the party ended all the guests were leaving wishing Alisha a Happy Birthday giving her hugs as she talked to her Aunt and Tess. 

"What are you doing tomorrow night babygirl?" asks Tommy as Tess and Aunt Sissy are being a bit nosy.

"Nothing much. Why do you ask?"

"Well tomorrow is the last night J.J and Colt will be here in Vegas so a bunch of us are gonna go gamble. I want you to come with me. Be my Lady Luck so to speak."

Alisha looks back at Tess and Sissy as they gives her a nudge and a thumbs up telling her to go for it. 

"I will go with you tomorrow night". 

Great I will pick you up at 8. See you then. 

He gives her a long passionate kiss and followed by finally saying goodbye to Aunt Sissy and Tess. 

"I'll call you later on tonight babygirl"

Later on that night Alisha arrived back at the suite feeling happy and content. Alisha showers and flops into bed watching T.V.

Her cell buzzes and it's Tommy calling as promised. Suddenly they talked for what seems hours until they both went to bed ecstatic. Tommy couldn't wait to see Alisha again.


	6. Shedding all before him..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Explicit Content

"Hmmm, what should I wear? What should I wear?", says Alisha looking through her closet. 

She wanted to look perfect for her date with Tommy which was in less than three hours. Tommy wanted Alisha to put on her sexiest evening dress so she skimmed her closet very carefully finding the perfect one to wear. She pulls out a Faviana Sleeveless Emerald Color Dress perfect for her skin tone. With a high neckline and a asymmetrical cut out around the waist revealing her beautiful curves even her Celtic tattoo is seen a bit making her even sexier. Curling her hair and applying just the perfect amount of make-up which wasn't much. "Hey Herc what you think" she asks Hercules as he sits on the bed watching her. He barks once in agreeance. Taking one last look in the mirror she felt that she really out did herself putting on the finishing touches and jewelry as her phone chimes. 

"I'm in the lobby babe" says Tommy. 

"Okay. See ya in a sec" says Alisha. 

"Wish mama luck Hercules" giving him a kiss on his head finally heading downstairs.

Minutes later she steps off the elevator walking toward the lobby of the hotel as sees Tommy but his back is turned. He is chatting with Colt and Brendan as she is making her way through the somewhat crowded lobby. 

"Yo Tommy. You got incoming!!!" says Brendan as Tommy turns finally seeing her.

"Whistles........ the girl is bad" whispers Tommy as seeing Alisha walking toward them.

Heads are turning to catch a glimpse of Alisha in the beautiful dress as all attention is on her yet again and Tommy takes notice of all eyes on her.

"Good evening Gentlemen" says Alisha as she is first greeted by Brendan and Colt.

"This is the second time I have seen you get all the attention girl" says Tommy kissing her on the lips. Grabbing her hand Tommy gives her twirl checking her out. 

"Damn baby you look gorgeous", exclaimed Tommy.

"Hey look good Tommy" says Alisha seeing him in a well fitted black suit with no tie flashing a few of his tats around his collarbone. 

Finally exiting the lobby Alisha sees Lisa and Tess as they squeal hugging each other like they haven't seen each other in ages. 

"Alisha you look so gorgeous. A splitting image of your mother" says Tess as she quickly apologizes for the compliment. 

"No Tess please I will cherish that compliment. No need to apologize for it".

Everyone loads up in the limos as they head to Caesar's Palace to do some serious gambling. 

Finally arriving at Caesar's Palace upon entering both Brendan and Tommy were bombarded by MMA fans asking for autographs and photos. They finally met up with J.J Riley and his wife as the fun began for all on their final night in Las Vegas. Minutes later everyone made their way to the Casino floor as Alisha was feeling totally out of her element. Nervous and holding her breathe Tommy rests his hands on her hips pulling her close to him. "You're with me tonight babygirl and most def gonna bring me good luck" says Tommy kisses Alisha deeply as Brendan and Colt makes cat-a walling noises. "Why don't you two just get a damn room already" smirks Brendan as both Tess and Lisa laugh looking at each other. Upon arriving all the couples head into their separate ways around the Casino leaving Tommy alone with Alisha. 

They enjoyed each others company while on the Casino floor as their attraction for each other was growing. Alisha felt comfortable even more with him but, there was still a wall that seem to be up when Tommy tried to caress Alisha from behind. For some reason she became a bit uncomfortable every time he attempted to touch her back for some reason which made Tommy a bit frustrated.

"Are you okay babygirl" says Tommy with a bit of frustration is his voice.

"Uhh yeah Tommy, I'm fine why do you say that?" sounding nervous.

"Because you won't let me touch you now and you know how fucking bad I want to babe" says Tommy now raising his voice. 

"Tommy please your making a scene" says Alisha attempting to calm him down as she pulls him outside of the Casino onto one of the balconies.

"Look Tommy I am comfortable around you. It's just that we should take it slow a bit" says Alisha. 

"Okay we are doing that babygirl but, I can't simply just touch you and you know I just want you all to myself". 

Now a shouting match is occurring between Alisha and Tommy. 

"Look here Conlon I'm sure your use to the RUN OF THE MILL ass broads that let you treat and do whatever the fuck you want to do but, not me okay. Hang on your every word fill up that ego of yours. I'm sorry that I'm not wide open and shit like those WORLDLY WOMEN you use to fucking".

"WORLDY WOMEN?? You trippin right now girl!! At least I can say one thing about those other girls compared to you?"

"OH YEAH CONLON and what the fuck might that be?"

"Those girls aren't STUCK UP and UP TIGHT like how you are Ms. Simmons". 

"Well Mr. Conlon I guess I will take my uptight and stuck ass on home then. Good Night!!!"

"FUCK" Tommy whispers to himself as he goes after her.

Walking away from Tommy as he tried to catch up with Alisha wanting to apologizing. 

Heading back into the Casino as Alisha is running through the crowd as guests watch her. Accidentally running into Brendan and Tess as she nearly falls to the floor catching her. 

"Hey Alisha what going on? Are you okay? And where's Tommy?"

"Screw Tommy Conlon I have had it. I'm sorry guys but, Im going back to my suite now" says Alisha as tears began to stream down her face as she finally ran away heading of out the Casino.

"Hey guys have y'all seen babygirl?" asks Tommy finally catching up to his brother and Tess.

"Yeah bro she was just here, looking very upset and crying talking about heading back to her suite". 

Throwing his hands up Tommy knew he had to make this right with Alisha or can kiss goodbye the attempt to being with her. So he arranged for the driver to have her picked up and bought over to his friend's house he was house sitting. 

He was nervous. With that feeling in the pit of his stomach that Alisha was not going to come at all. This was Tommy Conlon, a 4-Time MMA Sparta Winner nervous if a woman he cares for deeply would either reject him or hear him out. 

 

Approaching Midnight................

A thunderstorm was going on as the limo carrying Alisha pulled into a gate community finally stopping in front of the third estate home. Helping Alisha out the limo as Hank the driver walked Alisha to the front door holding a umbrella over her head. It didn't seem to make a difference to Alisha as she was already wet from the storm and the little dignity she had was crushed thanks to Tommy. The driver knocks on the door as Tommy comes opens it a moment later seeing Alisha wet and cold from the storm.

"Is there anything else you need me to do Mr. Conlon?"

"No Hank. Thanks. I will take Ms. Simmons back and you can go home now" saysTommy as Hank leaves for the evening as they're alone yet again.

 

There was nothing but silence in the house as Tommy stood there looking at a wet and damp Alisha. The sound of the storm was it as he tried to find the appropriate words to say to her. 

"Babygirl I'm sorry for calling you uptight and stuck up earlier tonight. I should respected your feelings and not make you feel all shitty as I did to you. Baby forgive me please."

"I'M FUCKING COLD RIGHT NOW!!!" shouted Alisha. 

"Sure babygirl sure!!! Let's get you warmed up" says Tommy leading her to a guest room to shower. 

"Leave the damp clothes out so they can be washed. Gonna have some warm clothes out for you to change in". says Tommy as he closes the door behind him. 

Emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a towel as Alisha notices that there is a fire going. Alisha puts on the clothes that are 2 times her size as she heads to the kitchen for a bite to eat with Sam following her. Walking back to her room she hears music bassing loudly coming from the other end of the hall. Walking closer to the door that was cracked Alisha could hear It's 1999 by Bone Thugs N Harmony coming from the speakers and rhythmic grunting. Seeing Tommy with his back to the door as he is working out. Sweat clinging to the shirt his cropped hair wet as he flexing his traps pumping away to the rap music. Her throat quickly became dry as her pussy grew a throbbing pulse watching this man get ripped a few feet away from her. Her head swimming with thoughts of Tommy holding her in those monstrous traps of his as a quiet moan escaped from her lips. Her face became hot and under her breasts she began to sweat a bit knocking her out of lustful concentration. With that she drops her apple making a thunk noise as it rolls toward Tommy stopping near his foot. He picks it up off the floor looking toward the doorway as he sees Sam walk in but, he knew Alisha was watching for a minute as a smirk came over his face. Returning to her room for the night she decided to get some rest and dismiss all thoughts of Tommy from her mind. She found some candles to brighten up the room a bit helping her relax as she dozes of for a bit. All she wanted was to be at peace from it all including Tommy but, really with what was about to happen next that will be a bit tricky to do. 

 

An Hour later.............

Suddenly there is a knock at the door awaking Alisha as she opens it seeing Tommy in a white wifebeater and black cotton sweat pants. 

"How are you Alisha?"

"I'm fine Tommy. Thank you"

"I gotta ask you something Alisha. How come you shy away from me baby when I want to touch you." says Tommy now sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Alisha walks to Tommy reaching out her hand for him to take as their standing in front of each other. 

"Hey do you remember Michael Williamson from school?" asks Alisha.

"Oh yeah I do. Whatever happen to that cat anyways?"

Nervous and not able to find the words she looks away from Tommy staring out at the storm. Catching her chin with his finger Tommy makes Alisha look at him deep into his beautiful eyes of blue and green. 

"Hey girl you know I won't judge. Just tell me please babygirl. I'm here for you", says Tommy towering over Alisha making her feel more safe around him. 

"Ok Tommy, what I'm about to show you is what only my parents and Aunt Sissy have seen and I need you to be open minded about ok."

"Scouts Honor babygirl" says Tommy putting up the honorary Boy Scouts sign as Alisha smiles at him.

Taking a deep breathe is Alisha as she began to speak her mind to him.

"Well anyway Michael and I used to date in school when my parents were alive. We were a popular couple their too as everyone knew us. So with that of course none of the guys dared to talk to me because I was with him. All except for Anthony Richards another guy who I had a couple of classes with so we became good friends. Of course Michael I guess saw this as a threat and took it to heart. So one night I was getting off work and Anthony was nice enough to take me home which wasn't very far. So were walking to his car and out of nowhere we get attacked by a guy dressed in black. First I was shoved behind as I was knocked unconscious not seeing the guy at all. As for Anthony he wasn't so lucky as he was killed in the struggle. The next thing I know I was awake in the hospital with my parents by my side. I was paralyzed from the waist down and I had to get 487 stitches too."

"Stitches? Where babe?" asks Tommy. 

Alisha turns around with her back facing to Tommy as she slowly removing the hoodie letting if fall to the floor.

"This is why I haven't let a man touch me, get close to me. Also why I'm still a virgin after all these years. To yet feel a man........ inside me. Hold me, or lay next to me".

"Michael stabbed me 37 times leaving me for dead after killing Anthony. This is why I have never let anyone get close to me".

"What about Mike and Sarah Anne babygirl? How did they feel about it?"

"My dad wanted to murder the guy but, if it wasn't for Colt, Fitsy and Detective Williams holding him back he may have did it. Michael's father after the sentencing trial left the 'Burgh with his mom Helen for good never returning".

Tommy was a mix of emotions, he felt sad for Alisha, all the pain she has literally carried on her back ever since her parents died. Sadness quickly turned into anger as Tommy clinched his jaw and wanting to punch a hole in the wall but, what good would that do for Alisha. Right now she was vulnerable in front of Tommy yet brave to shed her clothes in front of him. She felt like an idiot showing this to Tommy as she quickly tries to get dressed.

"I'm sorry Tommy for doing this" says Alisha grabbing the hoodie to put it back on.

"Don't hide from me anymore Alisha. Let me see all of you please. But, for real girl you still a virgin?" asks Tommy.

"Why do you seem shocked that I am at 30 years-old and a virgin" says Alisha covering up her upper body.

Fumbling over his words for the first time Tommy was actually shock that this beautiful woman was indeed a virgin. Not that she shouldn't be but, it's just weird to him but, soon that was about to change. He asks her something that no man was given the opportunity to ask let alone to do. 

 

Alisha's first BODY CONTACT...............

"Can I touch you babygirl?" asks Tommy as he walks up behind Alisha again. 

"Does this hurt baby?" touching her back as he runs his fingers over her wounds that are now scars that have diminished over time but, still bring those terrible memories. 

"So when I do this Alisha it doesn't hurt you?" kissing her back slowly as goosebumps slowly showed on her skin.

Turning her around to face him he snatches the hoodie away revealing her perky breasts as he kisses her. Grabbing his hard traps as he picks her up wrapping her legs around him resting her down on the bed. He removes the wife beater shirt showing off his muscle canvas of tats for her to see.

"You want me to stop babygirl? I won't force you to do this if your not comfortable yet".

"No Tommy I won't stop you. I trust you will make this experience worth my while tonight will you Mr. Conlon?" says Alisha as a smile comes over Tommy's face.

"Ahhh, nothing like a challenge for me to take on" says Tommy kissing her again. 

The more he kissed her the wetter she got as he placed a finger inside of her making her clinch. Followed with another inserted making her body jerk. 

"Should I put in a third one babygirl?" says Tommy adding his third finger as she cries out. 

"I wonder what you taste like girl."

Picking her up he sits her down in the chair as he lowers his face down to her center. 

"Whoa whoa dude what the fuck you doing?" asks Alisha sounding alarmed.

"I'm about to check out the buffet!! What you think i'm doing girl?"

"I don't know Tommy. I'm new to this". 

"Let me take care of this girl. You'll enjoy it." says Tommy removing her panties pulling her legs apart for him to get closer. 

"Hell....... I'm about to dive into this shit".

He goes to work on her center softly taking her in finding her pink nub. Licking it slowly keeping her legs spread apart taking his face all the way in. Arching her back in as he was sticking his tongue in humming on her center as she grabs his hair. Sucking loudly on her nub and humming like a vibrator gyrating her hips to his face as she was on the brink of coming for him. Her first ever orgasm at the hands of Tommy Conlon. Breathless it was coming to her, coming hard like a speeding bullet to it's opposed target. There at the moment she finally reaches it moaning loudly startling Sam down the hall as she barks. But, he doesn't stop at just that one he wants to taste her again. Its seems as he doesn't come for air wetting up the chair with her juices covering up his face as he finally comes up. His face all red and wet pulling her in for a kiss as she tastes herself for the first time. 

"You taste good girl" says Tommy licking her completely off his lips. 

He stands up as she sees he's rock hard like his cock is trying to chew right through his cotton sweats. Standing in front of her he strips down as he is naked. His body well defined for a man that is 40. Definitely can put the young guys to shame if there was ever a contest. Beautiful stomach, perfect abs, hot pectorals, sexy guns, strong rock hard shoulders, his neck thick and lovely tatted with his mom's name entwined with a long stemmed red rose with thorns. Her eyes fixated on his girthy cock how the veins coursed through it and she wondered will he hurt her or take his time. He's ready for her massaging the head of it as Alisha rests back down onto the bed looking around amber lit room as rain still fell outside.

"I will be gentle with you baby" as they begin to kiss with slow passion.

Spreading her lovely long beautiful legs as he slowly entered her center as she gasped for air clinching the bed sheet. He gave her a moment to feel him inside her so she could get use to his size. 

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Want me to stop?"

"No Tommy. I want this to happen".

He stroke is slow at first kissing her deeply letting her feel his girth but, he had to take his time because Alisha was tight and he didn't want to come too quick. The more he stroked within her the wetter she became. 

"FUCK YOU TIGHT AS HELL GIRL!!!" attempting to control.

She felt relaxed which was when he let loosed speeding up a bit. Finding her spot on contact with every stroke as tears welled up in her eyes. Breathless and not wanting him to stop as he grabbed one of her legs to wrap around his waist as he dug deeper in her. Exploring inch of undiscovered part of Alisha's center as she came the first time from his dick wetting him up. 

"I wanna try something girl" says Tommy as he rests onto his back with Alisha on top of him resting her back on top of him. 

Spreading her again he enters her pumping her into over drive. Louder and louder she became as he rubbed her clit with every hard stroke as he whispered into her ear sounding dirty,naughty and nasty making her wetter and she comes gain. Squeezing her breasts while pinching and sucking her nipples. Tommy wasn't rough with Alisha as he had his way with he body like an amusement park enjoying every twist and turn of her. Making her come was endless for Tommy which wasn't a problem for the Alisha. Its was his stamina which felt like a million wild horses out of control and he hadn't come yet. In his heart it wasn't about him coming for her, the night belonged to Alisha and her only. Tommy was the conductor in charge of tuning and playing the instrument perfectly and he was going for a continuous encore performance. Alisha jumps up wanting to try something herself finally building the courage to grab the reins for once. Climbing on top with a playful look in her eye. 

"Oh yeah girl!!! You tryna take charge huh? Alright show me what you got babe."

Climbing aboard as she sits on his dick. She takes a moment feeling his hard girth underneath riding him slowly as he grabs her hips guiding her up and down. Hypnotized by her hips moving and grinding on him drips of glistening sweat fall down her perfect toned stomach as she comes for him again. Tommy sits up facing Alisha grabbing her pulling her to him as he strokes her again. Their bodies melding and sweating together exchanging kisses of heat and passion as she dug her nails into his bulging upper body. Tommy was tiring her out as her extremities were turning into jelly. 

"You tappin out on me girl? I know you ain't givin up that quick are ya?" says Tommy with laughter in his voice.

"No, I'm not" says Alisha sounding out of breathe. 

"I want it from the back babygirl" says Tommy grabbing Alisha putting her on all fours. 

He enters her from behind grabbing her sweet hips pushing her face into the bed popping and banging her pussy into the cosmos of ecstasy. Mewling and moaning into the bed as she comes for him again.

"Fuck yeah girl!!! Come all on that dick!!!!" growled Tommy spanking her ass leaving red marks on her. He was getting close himself finally filling Alisha of his lovely white seed falling on top of her. 

"Goddamn girl!!! What the fuck you doing to me" says Tommy as Alisha laughs at him. 

"Did I hurt you baby?"

"No Tommy it was wonderful I feel beautiful for once".

"For once? Baby why you say just for once. You are always beautiful. Even growing up you were beautiful then baby." 

"Thank you Tommy. I thought that I would be alone forever. Even I would die alone with no one to call my own".

"There's somebody out there for everyone. Who knows you may have already found him and not even know it".

"I heard that same comment from Aunt Sissy when she was talking up for you. Saying some mess that your the one for me".

"I laughed at her when she told me that mumbo-jumbo. I told her she was crazy."

"So you don't agree with your Aunt about me babygirl?"

A look of seriousness came over Tommy's face as he demanded an answer from Alisha.

"Tommy look at you and look at me. Your a prized MMA fighter and champion by the way and honestly I have seen the women you have been with".

"Yeah so. And your point baby?"

"I'm not like those groupies all loosey-goosey and shit."

"Damn!!! Really babe? Loosey-goosey" shouts Tommy bellowing with laughter. 

"Alright I will admit those girls were just for a good time. Nothing more".

"Am I just a good time to you Tommy? Nothing more?"

"Hell naw girl. Your way more than just a good time. I want you to myself baby. You gotta believe me." 

Pulling Alisha close looking at her back again rubbing her healed scars and noticing the same Celtic Dragon tattoo on her lower back just like the one on both his hands.

"Your the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Alisha Simmons" says Tommy kissing her deeply and leading her to take a shower.

Steaming hot water and moaning orgasms come from the shower as he takes her again in the shower turning her out christening the wall with sex. In front of the fireplace sitting in his lap grinding away on him, against the window glass pane with her breasts pressed as rain still fell. 

Lastly in bed again Tommy on top of Alisha slowly dicking her down again like a boat sailing in the ocean. Her eyes began to glaze over with pops of brightening colors and shimmers as she came for him. 

"That's it mama......... Come for daddy Tommy again" wetting his cock up again as tears fell from her eyes as if she saw the heavens. 

"You lovin this dick baby" whispered Tommy stroking faster.

"Yes daddy, don't stop please". 

Burying his head into her neck breathing heavily as he fucks her harder into oblivion making the bed rock and the headboard bang against the wall. 

"FUCK ME HARDER DADDY" shouts Alisha as Tommy glides into her harder as she pulls his hair. 

Shouting and growling as he comes inside her again. They stay that way not leaving each other kissing one another. Lying there still naked warm from the fire and Tommy in Alisha's warm and moist place to the point they fall asleep.


	7. The Morning After

Beautiful morning, glorious day is upon as the birds chirping as the paperboy throwing the dailies into various yards. Inside both Tommy and Alisha are still asleep with their legs entwined together. 

"Mmmmmm Good Morning babygirl", whispers Tommy kissing her on the forehead. 

"Yawns.........morning yourself", says Alisha climbing on top of Tommy. 

"Oh yeah!!!! You wanna do this now girl again?"

"Sir yes sir" says Alisha playfully bending down to kiss him. 

"I see you tryin to get that mornin wood of mine to wake up huh so that i can give it to you right. I mean you sure you ready for that woman?" 

"Hmm well no one leaves quite the impression like you do Tommy Conlon" goes Alisha as she grabs the bedsheets attempting to cover their bodies. 

"I understand Conlon that if you don't to I'll just......" says Alisha as Tommy stops her from climbing down.

"To late now slick girl you done woke him up now". 

"Batter up baby", commands Tommy getting a hold of the sheets yanking them up over.

 

After they enjoyed a bit of breakfast as Tommy planned the whole day for them with both Sam and Hercules. Loading into a black 2012 Chevy Tahoe as they headed to the beach. 

"Do you mind rap music babe?" 

"Oh no not a problem".

Jay-Z's "Empire State of Mind" blasts from the stereo system giving Alisha a jolt as she wiggles in her seat mouthing the lyrics as Tommy watches her behind his sunglasses.

 

About an hour later they headed out to the beach as it was a breezy warm day. Tommy wearing white swim trunks tossing tennis balls to both Sam and Hercules as he would sneak looks at Alisha. She was still on the beach in an oversized hat, sunglasses wearing a short robe on a beach towel reading "The Secret Speech" by Tom Rob Smith. So into the book she was ignoring the usual advances from guys passing by or attempting to get her attention. 

Alisha didn't care because she had her eyes on one guy and that's Tommy. Herself would sneak peeks at Tommy every so often as chicks would pass by trying to holler at him by like Alisha was interested. He looked gorgeous, as the trunks craddle his lower half to the max. Wet from the ocean water a little as hit tats and soft skin gleam in the warm sun as Alisha smiles thinking of the night before. Her precious virginity she held on for 30 years was given to the guy she was looking at, the one the made her feel more beautiful than ever. Despite the terrible ordeals she dealt with in the past alone Tommy was walking with her helping her feel her way. Interrupted from her thoughts as her phone buzzed with an incoming text message from Tommy. 

"Girl I didn't bring you out here to read no book. I wanna see that beautiful body in front of me. Come on!!!!". 

She glares out at Tommy as he motions her to come over as he smiles to her. Closing her book putting it in her bag with her cell she stands having Tommy's full attention. Untying the robe she was wearing revealing a 2 piece white bikini with gold embellishments. Pulling off her big sun hat letting down her hair as she walks toward Tommy who is biting his lip now. Looking at her long legs as his eyes moves up her body stopping at her matching Celtic Dragon tattoo just like his. The other men on the beach were envious of Tommy and the chicks wishing they were Alisha as he pulls her in for a deep kiss 

"Girl why you gotta tease me like this wearing that bikini".

Alisha laughs at Tommy as starts to chase after her. Laughing and giggling having a good time. Mostly at the beach they either played catch with Sam and Hercules or they stood in the water hugging,and kissing. 

"You keep this up babygirl in that bikini I will take you back to bed and rock it some more". 

She couldn't hide her lustful embarrassment as they packed up, changed clothes to leave and eat. To the park then as they took the dogs for just a walk. Nothing special as they just talked about MMA, Sparta old memories of good and even their futures. 

"You see yourself getting involved with me on another level Alisha?"

She noticed something with Tommy. When it came to his playfulness he would call her "babygirl". But, if he was serious then he would say her first name and this was a serious moment. 

"Uhhhh Tommy have and I think we should move forward". 

Surprised by her answer Tommy grabs her close kissing her deeply. 

"Be my girl?".

"Yes I'll be your girl Tommy Conlon".

"Mmm daddy like the sound of that. Come on lets get out of here baby." says Tommy as they kissed again. 

Gathering the dogs they heading for home as the evening was winding down. Arriving home as they settle for the night Alisha gives the dogs a bath as Tommy disappears. Finished bathing the dogs Alisha changes into a black tank and cute Juicy Couture shorts. Minutes later she hears a motorcycle engine being revved up in the garage. Alisha finds Tommy sitting a custom cycle. 

"Wanna roll with me girl" says Tommy winking at her. 

"Is it safe?", says Alisha sounding nervous.

"Its fine baby. Trust me on this".

Hopping on as he revs the cycle for a bit ad they exit the garage. The sun is almost down as they head into downtown Las Vegas heading to an overlook where they could see the entire city in the far distance. Alone with each other as Tommy holds Alisha close to him from behind as he runs his hands up and down her body giving her goose bumps. His hand finds the inside of her shorts as they slowly kiss each other. Grinding her hips as his fingers rub her clit. The harder they kiss the faster he rubs her. She was getting close as Tommy watched silently as a flood of passion surged through her body. Finally she comes for Tommy removing his fingers to taste her essence then kissing her.

"Take me home daddy" whisper Alisha making Tommy's dick twitch. On their way back he's whizzing through cars and other vehicles he was adamant getting her home to finish what they started. Arriving home as Tommy chased after her as they headed to the Master bedroom. Finally inside as all the lights were now off as they watch each other undress. Completely naked as Tommy stared at Alisha's nude soft body before him as moon beams shined filling the room.Tommy removes all the top covers.

"Make love to me under the moon" whispers Alisha jumping on Tommy wrapping her legs around him carrying to bed. Resting beside her they kiss slowly as Alisha raises her leg.

"Stroke me from the side baby" yearns Alisha for Tommy to enter her. With no second though he enters her slowly as she is already wet with anticipation. 

"FUCK GIRL!!!!! You gliding wet already for daddy", whispers Tommy as he strokes in and out of her as she whimpers. 

"I got all night to make you scream and squirt in that tight twat girl" as Tommy strokes faster as she gets louder. Each stroke was more magnificant than the last. Ecstasy, passion and fire was introduced to her because of this man. From there he will introduce her to a lot of things. But, right now Tommy is going to all night on Alisha's body again.


	8. Trust Issues have come back..........

"Can I get a Venti Passion Tea Lemonade and a Venti Strawberries and Creme with whip cream on the bottom and top for the lady" says Tommy giving their drink order to the Barista at Starbucks. As Alisha looked on responding texted messages from Aunt Sissy, Tess and Julie who is both her and J.J. Riley's assistant. 

 

Since the blindate Tommy and Alisha spent all of the past two weeks together as Sparta is around the corner. 

"Excuse me sir but, aren't you Tommy Conlon?" asked the young man handing him his drinks. 

"Yeah kid I am". 

The young man's face turned as if he saw a ghost but, clearly he was star struck. 

"Uh Mr. Conlon I have been a fan of yours for years. I consider you my hero sir".

"Thanks kid. 'Preciate that son." says Tommy as he sneaked a peek over toward Alisha looking at her legs over his sunglasses. 

The young man disappears to the back for a quick second returning with what looks like a picture in his hand passing it to Tommy.

"Please can I have your autograph Mr. Conlon?" asks the young man. 

Tommy grabs the photo and its of him posing after just winning his 4th M.M.A.title. He signs it with a sharpie marker passing it back to the young man with a $20 dollar tip. 

"Your an awesome dude Mr. Conlon" says the young man. 

"Just between us okay kid!!!" says Tommy leaving the counter heading to Alisha's direction. 

Wearing a dark purple graphic Ed Hardy t-shirt with denim jeans and dark purple Nike Shox. Multitasking with C.E.O. duties as Alisha is engrossed into her cell dressed in a white crisp jean shorts with a pink silk blouse and matching colored slingback heels. 

"What ya doing girl? Everytime I see you babe you got that phone in your face", joked Tommy handing her the Strawberries and Creme. 

"Babe, J.J. and I handle the operations of M.M.A.and also the 16 man tournament is coming up in three weeks okay. Which means which J.J. will be meeting with different fighters around the country as I handle all the sponsors, promoters and vendors", says Alisha finishing her last email and text. 

"Alright, alright enough work woman. Let's just chill and relax for the rest of the day. No more texting and answering phones okay babygirl?".

"Yes Mr. Conlon no more phone"says Alisha as Tommy playfully sucks whip cream from her lip as other people caught this seductive exchange between the two. 

Finishing their drinks they leave jumping on the custom cycle speeding down the road coming to a red light. Pulling up beside them was a Cadillac Convertible of loud raunchy but sweet muscled dudes. 

"OH SHIT YO....... LOOK IT'S Tommy Conlon with a bad babe on the back. 

Alisha quickly turns her face away as Tommy wonders why she would do such a thing but he didn't question. He smiles fist pounding the guys as one shouts a question. 

"Hey Tommy you ready to defend your title bro?"

"What about Mad Dog Grimes C? You ready for him too?"

"FUCK YEAH!!!" shouts Tommy. 

The light turns green as he blasts off as the guys cheer him on. 

Arriving back at his friend's home Tommy told Alisha to relax and unwind while he'll prepare dinner. So she showered and cleaned up as she found Tommy in the kitchen in a pink Fight Club wifebeater and black sweats removing dessert from the oven as she walked in the kitchen. 

"(Inhales)...... Mmmm it smells nice in here babe" says Alisha kissing Tommy on his broad smooth shoulder. 

"We're eating in the living room tonight babygirl" says Tommy lighting candles and sitting wine and beer on the table in the scarsely lit room as he tells Alisha to sit on the floor. 

Hercules is fast asleep as Sam licks Alisha on the cheek as she giggles with Tommy walking in with a thick 7 layer Lasagna, Garden Salad and Italian bread he freshly baked himself. 

"You know Tommy you didn't have to go through all this trouble cooking for me". 

"You're my baby 'Lisha. You deserve everything and then some", kissing his girl on the lips. 

"Mmmm mmmm, I love them beautiful lips of yours girl. I don't mind doing thing for my chick. I mean baby look at you, your the Co-C.E.O. of one of the most grossing sports in the world. Your dad Mike was a pioneer of this sport and the main reason why I'm a fighter today. Alisha you are smart, stunning and sexy also I'm fortunate to call you mine.

"Thank you Tommy" rubbing her fingers over his scruff as they kissed again.

After dinner Tommy made passionate love to his girl and it was endless. He paid attention to her body as she came time after time til finally they fell asleep.

The next morning Tommy let Alisha sleep as he went for a run as usual leaving his phone on the charger. Sleeping peacefully Alisha kept hearing a chime from Tommy's phone as she woke up from sleep. Then the phone chimes again as she assumed it may have been from Tess, Brendan or even Colt but, it wasn't from neither. 

"KIMBERLY?? Who in the hell is this tramp?" asks Alisha as anxiety kicks in quickly. 

Ask any person about Alisha respecting one's privacy they'll say she does.But, something in the back of her mind told her to divulge further and she did.

Alisha found other texts from Kimberly to Tommy as her anger and confusion set in. But, what made her so pissed was the sex video she saw of them and Tommy was talking all dirty in the video. Alisha was angry and furious as Tommy walked in. 

"Hey baby girl".

SMACK!!!!! As Alisha slaps Tommy across his face. 

"What the fuck you do that shit for" asks Tommy rubbing his face. 

"Tommy Conlon who in the hell is Kimberly?".


	9. Leaving........

" 'Lisha what you doing girl? Come on baby let's talk about this please!!!" , shouted Tommy through the door as Alisha was getting her things together to leave.

"We have nothing to talk about since you have time for other bitches that are in your phone!!!" 

"Alisha that was fr........ "

"Hi, William this is Ms. Simmons can you send the limo to 2332 Sycamore Lane please?"

"Sure Ms. Simmons the Limo will be over in 15 minutes" says the voice on speaker phone. 

Eyes red and tears stained her face as Alisha just finished packing her things as Tommy stood watching her leave.

"Since I'm leaving maybe you can call that fucking twat to fill your needs since I wasn't doing it for you. Delete me from your life and out of your fucking phone Tommy Conlon."

"I'm not gonna let you go babygirl. I didn't do anything wrong and why the fuck you snooping through my damn phone anyway" huffed Tommy.

"It kept chimming I thought it was Tess or my Aunt. But of course it wasn't."

Just then the Limo pulls up as William the driver departs gathering Alisha's things with Hercules loading them in as he looks on at a distance. 

"Baby please let me explain myself. You got me all wrong Alisha. Let's talk about this okay". 

"Hmmm how should I say this Tommy Conlon.......... Mmmm you's a bad girl Kimmy. Finna blast that cat wide open" says Alisha mocking Tommy from the sex video she heard. 

"Give "Loose Ass Kimmy" a call " shouted Alisha as she finally walked out the house leaving Tommy at the threshold staring at her. 

Grabbing her arm he stops her trying to give a final plea.

"I love you too much girl to fuck it up right now. Just hear me out babe."

"Just stop Tommy please I'm tired and I have had it with men treating me like shit. I fucked up giving you my virginity."

"You really don't mean that do you Alisha. That was a special night for us both."

"Well I'm not feeling that way anymore Tommy Conlon so you can go fuck all the loose ass bitches you want right now I'm done with you ."

Frustrated and not knowing what else to do he grabs her laying a kiss on her. But she fights him this time as William intervenes stopping Tommy.

"Sir let her go please!!!" says William.

"DUDE DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THAT TO ME" whispered Tommy with angry firey glare in his eye that gave William a fright. 

"William please can we go now" shouted Alisha as she jumped in the Limo not speaking to Tommy again as they finally pulled away. Looking back she saw him standing there in the same spot watching her depart. She cried the entire way back to the hotel where she didn't leave for the rest of the day. 

 

2 weeks later...........

Back in Pittsburgh Sparta just ended and of course Tommy claimed his 5th consecutive title by defeated a fighter that was almost half his age and the favorite everyone claim that would win but, Tommy slammed that door quick defeated Martino Angelino by TKO in the 2nd round. Since being back in Pittsburh Tommy kept to himself most of the time. Tommy tried his best to contact Alisha as she didn't return his calls or except the many bouquets of flowers he sent to her job and home. He would bide his time and wait for the perfect opportunity to make a move and attempt to get his girl back. 

Family gatherings he came spent time with Brendan, Tess and his 2 nieces Rose and Emily who were growning up fast. Today there was a barbeque/ pool party that both Alisha and Tommy were invited to. Of course everyone knew what happened between the two of them which is why suddenly they're no longer together anymore. Cordially they both accepted the invites to attend and be polite to their friends that they have known for so long. Of course Tommy arrived first before Alisha and got all the attention since he was the newly crowned Sparta winner. The place was already loud rom the comradarie and loud music filling the back yard. Brendan was in charge of the barbequing as he wouldn't let no one near it. 

"If you don't want ya ass whooped please stay away from my pit" exclaimed Brendan.

"Knock knock" shouts Tommy as his nieces come running to jump on him as his brother grabs the beer and other beverages from Tommy's hands. 

 

Meanwhile..........

"Now babygirl we don't have to go in if it makes you feel better" says Sissy sitting in the passanger seat as they were approaching Tess and Brendan's house.

"Aunt Sissy it's fine okay. I'm not gonna let Tommy Conlon and his whorish ways ruin me of a good time" says Alisha as they finally pulled up as guests came from the backyard including Tommy.

"Damn babygirl kept her father's GTO in great condition" says Brendan to Tommy admiring her car that was passed on to her.

"Oh yeah all the kids in the neighborhood used to call it The Green Monster" says Tess.

"Yeah and Mike use to let me and Tommy work with him under the hood of it remember that Tommy " says Brendan elbowing his younger brother snapping him from the trance staring at Alisha as she steps out of the Lime Green '72 GTO. Wearing a red halter top with white jean shorts showing of her legs that drives Tommy crazy and she just added a new cute little tattoo that Tommy didn't know about as he just noticed it. Aunt Sissy is greeted by both Tess and Brendan as Tommy picks her up giving her a huge hug. Alisha hugs and kisses both Tess and Brendan as she ignores Tommy over looking him as they head to the backyard. Most of the time Alisha chatted with all her friends and when asked about Tommy she purposely ignored the question when asked. The friction between them was getting more and more noticed as the day went on but that didn't stop Alisha as she played and had fun with Rose and Emily in the pool. Alisha changed into a 2 piece red bikini and she didn't notice that the girls asked Tommy to play with them too. Standing at the edge of the pool about to jump in she sees Tommy walk wearing only red trunks. 

"Look Emily Uncle Tommy and Aunt Alisha are matching" shouted Rosey as Alisha jumped in not giving him a second look. 

"Are you going to ignore me forever babygirl?" 

" Nope Mr. Conlon just long enough for you to realize to leave me alone" says Alisha not turning to look him in the eye. 

"Girl call me Tommy stop actin all formal and shit" chuckled Tommy. 

"No Mr. Conlon that's what you do when your polite to strangers that you come across" says Alisha nonchalantly.

"Oh so that'she how it is huh. Now you don't want to fuck with me at all huh?"

"NOPE!!!!!! But hey Mr. Conlon you still got that slut bucket Kimberly you can talk to" giggled Alisha.

Next Alisha turns around to find Tommy gone from the pool as his nieces run after him pleading him to come back.

 

"What the happened just now Alisha?" asked Aunt Sissy. 

"I told Mr. Conlon that I no longer want to see or hear from him ever again" says Alisha feeling good about herself.

"Babygirl I think you might have made a terrible mistake to just stop talking to him like that".

Standing there and thinking about maybe her Aunt Sissy was right about how wrong she was to just stop talking to Tommy without hearing his side of the story. She had to admit that she didn't give him a single chance to speak up for himself. So Alisha took upon herself to talk to the one person that knows Tommy like the back of their own hand.

"Uh Brendan? You got a sec?.................


	10. Jumped the Gun..........

" Sure Alisha. What's up?" says Brendan as he and Alisha sat in beach chairs near the pool. 

"Who is this chick named Kimberly?"

"Ah-ha, Kimberly. That girl still at it huh? Tryna sink them damn claws back into my brother again" chuckles Brendan rubbing his chin. 

"Is it that bad" says Alisha sounding concerned. 

"Oh no babygirl, nothing for you to worry about because hands down you blow that girl out the water".

Leaning back in her seat with shocking amazement Alisha looks at Brendan with a sideways glance. 

"Sorry these were Tommy words that he said about you when the blind date was over. Remembering you still after all these years passed. Since then you are all he has talked about. No other girls can compare to you and he has cared for you after all these years too Alisha. So yeah he use to fuck around with Kimberly but, strictly to just to have a good time and nothing more. He loves you very much Alisha. Always have especially when you were in the hospital". 

"What? Tommy came to see me when I was in there?" 

"Yeah Alisha every chance he could to see you and make sure you were well taking care of. He even stayed a few nights by your side. Often he would talk to you, read to you, and even tell you the juicy gossip on what happened in school. I thought it was silly but once he even painted your nails your favorite color". 

"QUEEN'S EYES" Alisha whispered to herself as tears of guilt and happiness covered her cheeks. 

"And I still wear that color too" says Alisha tearfully flashing Brendan her new nails with her favorite color. 

"My brother is a good man Alisha. He's a stand up guy too and he's a great uncle to Em and Rosie. After pop died years ago it felt like a huge dark cloud was lifted and we became a part of his life. It tore him up when your parents died just after he joined the Marines. But his CO was such a fan of your dad he let Tommy come to the funeral".

"I didn't see him at the funeral Brendan" says Alisha.

"Then how did you get that locket your wearing then Alisha?". 

Alisha's mind jump back to when she was at her parents funeral remembering as Detective Williams handed her that small box. Opening it and bursting into tears as she saw her locket. Later that night she laid in her bed awake still staring at the locket and holding the box in the other. Suddenly then a small note falls out of the box with a folded up photo also inside. Finally opening the note as it reads: I feel you need this close to your heart babygirl. Keep me close babe, Love Tommy. Unfolding the picture it's Tommy with her parents at St. Agnes Hospital smiling. That picture was taken on the very night Mike & Sarah Anne Simmons died in a crash being side swiped by a drunk driver going the wrong way. Opening her eyes again Alisha suddenly remember things that she kept hidden in her past were brought to light. She felt worse that Tommy has done many things for her over all those years and she has treated him like shit lately. 

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! I fucked up Brendan with Tommy".

"Nah, don't count my brother out just yet it would take a lot for him to stop pursuing you". 

"Okay Brendan. Thank you for talking to me and I appreciate it" says Alisha giving Brendan a hug.

"Your welcome Alisha. Won't you go see him by the way. I'm sure he's at home now from his run. Just go talk to him". 

"I will do that right now as a matter of fact" says Alisha as she finally left to change clothes and then head over to Tommy's place. 

She changed into a simple Victoria Secret Pink graphic t-shirt and matching shorts with black & pink Nikes driving to Tommy's. 

 

Tommy's Place........

The old neighborhood has changed quite dramatically over the years as Tommy had rooms added on to the house he grew up in. Pulling up Alisha sat in the GTO for a minute before finally getting out and walking to the front doorstep. She knocks on the door and Tommy doesn't answer. 

"Where the fuck is he" says Alisha knocking again. 

Still no response as she turns the front door knob walking in. Inside the house was totally for a bachelor as she observes the layout. 

"Damn Tommy" whispers admiring his digs. 

Beautiful living room with black sofa and love seat, chocolate brown coffee table with end tables. 60 inch screen T.V. with Entertainment Center, pieces of tasteful art in the living room but what stood out to her was the purple velvet pool table and pool in the backyard. She could hear the shower running as she saw Tommy's sweaty clothes on the railing of the staircase as she heard Sam as she walked up to Alisha as she kneeled down patting her fur. She lets Sam out through the back door. She no longer hears the shower not realizing how long she was there in his place as she heads toward the front door but she is blocked. 

"Where you think you goin girl" says Tommy wearing nothing but a black towel still wet from the shower. 

"Uh uhhhhh I was just just just seeing if you were okay" stutters Alisha as Tommy's towel falls to the floor. 

Her eyes get big as saucers and her throat dry as Tommy walks toward her backing her to the wall. 

"Goddamit put on some fucking clothes Conlon!!!!! "shrieks Alisha looking at the ceiling. 

"This is my house and if I want to walk around with my dick out in my hand then.......SO BE IT". 

"I came to apologize for my behavior towards you lately". 

About to apologize Tommy grabs the front of her shorts pulling her close. Restling his thick index finger under her chin he lifts her face up kissing her. 

"Now you want to see about working out that apology" says Tommy biting his bottom lip. 

"Let's finish this upstairs" whispers Tommy in Alisha's ear leading her to his Master Bedroom.


	11. Carnal Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual and Explicit content

Long, rugged breathing came from Tommy's nostrils as he stood in front of Alisha as she let him undress her. 

"Damn girl what perfume you wearing? You smell good enough to eat baby" says Tommy growling from his throat. 

"Forever Red from Bath & Body Works" whispered Alisha. 

Kissing her again sucking her lifeforce as he finally took off her black sheer bra and matching panties. He picks her up like a caveman hoisting her onto one of his huge cut shoulders and tossing her into his King Size bed. Then pressing shuffle on his jukebox as the next song begins to play. "More than Words" by Extreme begins. He crawls toward her like a black cat in heat ready to ponce on her. She was nervous because for one its been months since she last had sex and the second reason what Tommy said next.

"It's been a long time since I had you in my bed last. Taking my time with you 'Lisha, by making you ache for me, come for me over and over again." 

Just then she was flat on her back as he was hovering above. Lowering his head he gives her a kiss again but, this time she had to touch Tommy. Running her fingers over his massive bulging shoulders, chiseled tatted arms, and gripping his taut ass. Rubbing his head she realizes he's buzzcut again which she loves.

"Time for a taste babygirl" says Tommy separating her legs as he gets between them getting to it. His mouth piece was a beast to her center he tasted her as if he was a lustful tiger taking a drink from her cunt. Her body moved up and down as if she was on a rollercoaster and that ride is Tommy. His tongue was lethal to her pussy as her coming for him seemed unstoppable. The man was too strong for her as she pleaded him to stop. Like she just received some sort of tongue lashing punishment for her behavior toward him lately. 

"Unh unh, not just yet girl. Daddy ain't finished tasting that Juicy Fruit yet" says Tommy flipping her on top still tongue deep in her. 

The noises get louder and his sucking more rapid as her body swayed to his rhythm as her grip got tighter exploding all over Tommy for the countless last time. Pinning her down as they lock eyes at each other. Rubbing the head of his dick Tommy enters her making eyes roll up and groan as he strokes her biting her engorged nipples and squeezing her breasts. Gasping for him to never stop. 

"So you love me Alisha?" breathes Tommy circling his powerful hips drilling her now as if he's looking for her to crack. 

"Umm hmm, yes daddy!!!!" She whispers digging her nails into his gigantic sweaty traps as her crys gets louder bouncing off the walls throughout his bedroom. 

"HA!!! Daddy can't hear you. That ain't good enough babygirl"gloats Tommy. 

"Hmm its seems I'm not tappin it right for you" says Tommy flipping her onto her stomach as his sweaty body slides on entering her from behind. 

"Mmmmmmm, I'm likin this postion baby"growls Tommy grabbing Alisha's next as he pistons her now as the bed starts to rock. 

His sweat accumulates onto her back as he piledrives her into the the King size mattress with his dick strokes of perfection. Alisha is crying as moans vibrate into his pillows as Tommy whispers into her ear. 

"So do you love me babygirl" asks Tommy not letting up as her hits her G-Spot as her eyes glaze over with ecstacy. 

"Yes Tommy I love you baby" sounding out of breathe. 

"Tell me to my face baby" grunts Tommy as Alisha comes again wetting his cock up. 

"Well let me go for a ride then daddy" giggles Alisha. 

"Hmmm, you enjoy callin me daddy aren't ya babe?" says Tommy resting on his arms as Alisha climbs him. 

Tommy loved watching his girl ride him. He loved grabbing her beautiful hips as she guided herself going up and down on him. She felt so good on top as perspiration trickles falling onto him as if her body was in full gallop like Tommy was a prize winning horse. She tensed up as her orgasm was not far away her locked on her man again, his upper body rose from the bed to kiss her as he grabbed and suckled her erect nipples. It's coming for her as Tommy smacked her ass she cries out. Resting her hands on his shoulders Alisha as Tommy watched her as a sly smile came onto his face. 

"Ride this dick girl!!!!! Ride daddy's hard dick" as the wave of was approaching them both at lightning speed Alisha comes as Tommy laughs for a moment then he's not far behind Alisha as he growls loudly vibrating the room as his head falls back. Alisha is spent tired as she falls forward towards Tommy. He catches her in his arms as foreheads touch both of them catching their breathe. 

"I got you babygirl. Daddy always will catch you" says Tommy softly kissing her and running his fingers through her hair. 

"I know Tommy and I'm so sorry for doubting you and running away from you without hearing you out. Brendan told me some things about what happen".

"Oh yeah? Like what baby?"

"About you and Ms. Aileen coming to visit me after I was attacked. You would often raise a bit of hell at St. Agnes with the staff if they took too long." chuckles Alisha as she started to cry in front of Tommy. 

"Also how you and my parents was always there to see me, watching over me. Even you had this locket on in the picture you took that very night with mom and dad before they died Tommy. Brendan also told me you came to my parents funeral but, I didn't see you. 

"I stayed hidden from you 'Lish. You were so sad sitting in that fuckin wheelchair that asshole put you in. It tore me up seein my baby like that. I saw Detective Williams and I told him not to tell you I was there. I remember your hair braided to the side as you wore a t-shirt with your dad on it with black leggings and you ma's Nike kicks. I wanted to approach you but I had to report back base. My CO also loved watching your pops battle in the ring and the octagon that's why he let me come to..........uh say goodbye." whispered as he started to cry himself. 

Tommy Conlon is probably the most toughest man on the earth. Alisha had laid witness to him knocking out guys no matter the size or talent of them. Tommy is hard as nails, a true badass, a man not to be FUCKED WITH on any magnitude. But, for the first time ever in her 30 years living she never saw him cry or could remember. Maybe once when he was a child but as a grown man Alisha never did. 

"Oh Tommy shhhh.........come here please. Let me hold you." whispered Alisha as Tommy crawled into her arms. 

"Babygirl got you. I will always catch you Tommy Conlon" says Alisha kissing his full lips and wiping away his tears. 

Just then Cyndi Lauper's "Time After Time" plays from the juke box. 

"This song often played on base as me and some of the other guys would bust out singing it too. I would always think of you 'Lish. You were always on my mind babygirl that's why I love you so much. 

" I love you too Tommy Conlon". 

Tommy grabs Alisha in his arms as he rests her down with the look of slow fire in his eyes burning. He was rock hard again as they spoke no more to each other. There moans and cries did the talking. He slowly enters her ad they lock eyes and he strokes her down again. This time it was different Alisha couldn't put her finger on it. This felt beautiful as he was inside of her. Not very she was already coming for him. Alisha hated that this man had a gift of making her come so fast off top and how he would never come so quick for her. He stroked her pussy effortlessly as she would nail up his back with scratch marks. About an hour later after she came dor the countless last time Tommy finally did unleashing inside of her as they dozed off to sleep. 

The next morning Tommy came back from his usual run with Sam as he cooked breakfast while his girl was still asleep. Just then Tommy cell goes off with a call from his older brother as he answers. 

"What up bro? 

" Hey Tommy, uh where's Alisha? 

"Babygirl is asleep. Why you ask?....... Shit is Aunt Sissy ok Brendan?"

"Actually she is quite upset with what I'm about to tell you Tommy".

"Come on tell me what the fuck is going on?" 

"Sighs....... they are releasing babygirl's attacker from prison today" says Brendan as the other end of the line went slient.

"Yo Tommy.......Hey Tommy you there?" shouts Brendan into the receiver. 

Brendan was relieved when his younger brother got back onto the phone as he filled Tommy from what Detective Williams told him. Apparently Michael Williamson instead of serving a very long sentence he's getting out of good behavior and is a free man. 

"Keep her close Tommy who knows what he'll do".says Brendan 

"Thanks for calling me. Oh how are Tess and the girls? "

"Rose and Em are fine. Tess on the other hand is pissed but, I'm trying to keep her calm because of the baby". 

Tommy and Brendan said their final goodbyes as he looked down at his hand . He bent a sterling silver fork that was in his hand just as Brendan broke the news of Michael's release. 

"Wish instead that was Michael's fuckin neck I wanna bend" whispers Tommy. 

"Good Morning" says Alisha kissing Tommy.

"What's wrong baby?" asks Alisha. 

"Ah nothing babygirl. Just eat your breakfast". 

After they decided to have a little barbecue just the two of them as Alisha went back to her place grabbed some clothes and Hercules and headed back to Tommy's. 

Meanwhile......... State Prison.

"That's one cell phone, one wallet with $300 and a CD Player" says the officer handing Michael back his belongings in a large manilla envelope. 

"So Williamson? After serving 13 years what are you going to do?" asks another officer. 

"Ha!!! Guess I'll pay my girl Alisha Simmons and her Aunt a visit" says Michael showing the latest cover of Forbes Magazine with Alisha and J.J. Riley on the front.

 

Back at Tommy's Place....... 

 

Later on that day Tommy is maning the grill cooking watching his girl in a purple bikini play with Sam and Hercules in the pool. He loved how she was, so beautiful and playful with the dogs as he smiled watching her. But, in the back of his mind what was he going to do about Michael. Tommy promised her father Mike that he would protect Alisha no matter what. He had some Marine buddies he would have to reach out to for help to keep her dad's promise.


	12. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual and Explicit content

Saturday 2:37 a.m.............

As Tommy and Alisha lay in his bed after making beautiful love. Dimly lit candles as Modern English "Melt With You" streams out the juke box. Tommy softly huming into Babygirl's ear as he runs his fingers through her hair as she sits between his legs. 

"I love you Tommy".

"I love you too 'Lisha". 

Alisha is content, happy and full of joy. It's been a long time since she has felt that way. Which was when Mike and Sarah Anne were alive. Kissing his soft full lips as she stares at the ambient reflections against the wall. 

Rubbing his thick lips over her ear whispering: "I want you to move in with me Alisha." 

"What? Really? Move in with you Tommy Conlon?" laughs Alisha through her question. 

"Yeah, I want my babygirl to live with me. What's so hard about that I want you near me? The first person I see come mornin' and the last one I see every night. So yes I want you here with me Alisha. And who knows someday as my........".

"As your what someday Conlon? What are you talking about"commanded Alisha now facing Tommy staring him down. 

"DAMMIT WOMAN AS MY WIFE!!!!!! Because I told your Pops when he was alive I would marry and take care of you girl", says Tommy grabbing her arms. 

"Marry you Conlon? Really? The same person that wants to marry me has slutty 2 Dollar bitches in his phone." giggles Alisha as he lets her go. 

"Why the fuck you keep bringing Kimberly up?" shouts Tommy. 

"Because I can't fucking trust you Tommy Conlon and I don't know why your talking about marriage all of a sudden to me. 

"So what the fuck you want girl? Some clean cut muthafucka that's a banker. Or some Wall-Street cock fucker that sub par fucks you not like me girl." 

"Tommy please shut the fuck up" says Alisha grabbing her clothes getting dressed. 

"Oh yeah, go ahead run away like always Ms. Simmons does best. Go run home to mommy and daddy so they can make it all better", boasted Tommy. 

SMACK!!!!! "FUCK YOU TOMMY CONLON, as Alisha slaps Tommy across the face and he didn't flinch as his eyes became engulfed with raging anger. At least my father didn't slap around my mom or was a fuckin alcoholic", yells Alisha heading to the bedroom door but, is blocked by Tommy. 

"Oh no, where the fuck you think your going? Your not leaving Alisha. Your gonna stay here and ride this out", says Tommy grabbing her belongings tossing them aside. 

Tommy backs her up to the bed as they both anger and fire in their eyes. 

"Yeah, I came from a broken home where I saw my Pops kick the shit out of Ma and Brendan. I lost my best friend Manny out in the fucking trenches so your not the only one that's suffered Ms. Goodie Two Shoes."

Alisha raises her hand to slap Tommy again as he stops her. Suddenly he pushes Alisha back on the bed climbing on top of her. 

"Good I can't fucking stand you Tommy. Get the fuck off of me now asshole" shouts Alisha as her eyes swell up with tears while her bottom lip trembles. 

"I fucking hate your guts Tommy Conlon".

"You just mad. And you love me too much to hate me babygirl", chortled Tommy. 

"Ughhhhhh, I hate you right now that it sickens me Conlon", yells Alisha. 

"Doubting you chick", boasts Tommy. 

"Then prove it muthafucka". 

Determination in his eye and yearning fire in his belly Tommy kisses Alisha as she fights to keep her bent up anger brewing. His green eyes piercing her hazel eyes as he shouts with laughter....... 

"OH HO HOOO yeah let it out babygirl. You look beautiful when your angry with daddy. And you know you love me girl" as he spreads her legs sucking her diamond hard nipples. 

She moans as her anger chips away and he dives into her center locking his gaze onto her. Watching every facial expression and emotion that was about to take place before him. Keeping up her fight to stay angry Alisha is losing the angry grip as Tommy strokes into her. 

"Ya still mad huh?" says Tommy not losing momentum as he twirls his sculpted hips to Alisha. Like he's wanting her to scream and squeal that she surrenders herself to him but she's not budging just yet. 

"Damn babygirl!!!!.........Daddy must not be doing it right huh" whispers Tommy as sweat drips down his brow, his breathing his long hard growls as Alisha is faulting losing her angry. 

"I can't take it being angry with this man. FUCK!!!!! He feels so good fucking me the way he does. GOD DAMN TOMMY CONLON", says Alisha subconsciously. 

Suddenly flipping her onto her stomach Tommy pins her legs together as he gets to stroking Alisha. Her anger is running thin as she cries into the pillows. 

"OH FUCK TOMMY " moans Alisha as a huge accomplished smile breaks out onto his face as he digs into sweet spot over and over. 

"You still mad at daddy girl? You love me baby?", laughs Tommy. 

Still not admitting just yet Tommy picks her up as he sits her down in his lap facing him with Alisha's feet firmly on the headboard. She feels backed into a corner in this position is Tommy strokes deep into her. Her hands planted on his ankles as Tommy strokes harder with each penetrating one sweeter and more beautiful than the last.

 

"You love me baby?" asks Tommy. 

Then moments after Alisha's head falls back letting out a body rumbling moan as she comes for him. 

"Mmmm, that's a beautiful sound coming from you girl. Cant stay mad at daddy forever", laughs Tommy. 

"I HATE YOU DUDE!!!!", moans Alisha out of breathe with Tommy playfully sucks her bottom lip making her smile as she comes again harder and stronger than the last. Her neck and breasts wet with perspiration as Tommy comes with Alisha. Both of them fall to the foot of the bed. 

" I'm sorry Tommy ", whispers Alisha rubbing his face where she slapped him and kissing that same cheek. 

" Babygirl, I didn't mean to disrespect your Ma and Pops like that. I was being an asshole. You forgive me baby?", asks Tommy as Alisha notices his eyes change to blue and green. 

"Yeah, I love you Tommy Conlon. I didn't mean to say such hurtful things about Ms. Aileen and Paddy with what I said". 

"Shhhhh, it's cool baby. Don't worry about it girl. But, I must tell you something Alisha and your not gonna like it."

"What is it Tommy? Come on......please tell me". 

Tommy takes a deep breathe as he grabs Alisha hands holding them in his. 

"Michael Williamson was released from prison 2 days ago babygirl".


	13. Anniversary

The night air whistles through the trees as Alisha is sitting in the Green Monster outside of Tommy's place. It's the fall yet again as it's their 1 year Anniversary. 

Earlier that day Alisha got an incoming text: "Wanna see my girl tonight. Love T." 

"Okay baby. Can't wait to see you Daddy. MUAH", as Alisha text Tommy back. 

Taking one last look in the overhead mirror checking her makeup. Finally the reality sat in for Alisha Simmons as she realized she has been with Tommy Conlon for a year now. The 40 year old 5-Time MMA Sparta Champion, greatest bedroom lover, and Alisha's boyfriend. He took her virginity, has taken her mind, spirit and body to points of sexual enpowerment and satisfaction. He's her rock for strength and support. The tallest tree for shade, the security blanket comforting her from pain and loneliness of her past life experiences. This man was all she needed in her life as he helped her grow and flourish as they're very much in love. It's like he's her mentor on life, love, passion and most of all the sex as Alisha thought to herself as she giggled. 

"The man should have a PH.D Degree for the lovely "Dick", and a Master's in Oral Sex with the best set of luscious lips I have ever seen and felt", Alisha thought as she stepped out of the car walking up to Tommy's with her surprise gift for him. Dressed in black Applebottoms Jeans, Jimmy Choo knee high black boots with a fitted black wife beater and a leather bomber jacket.

Knocking at the front door as she hears music playing from inside. Tommy opens the door moments later standing there only in black sweatpants with a towel over his tatted bulging torso. "My Lady" by D'Angelo was playing while Cigarillo Wine smoke expels from his luscious lips as a lump forms in her throat. His eyes bore into Alisha's as he pulls her to his chest. 

"Happy Anniversary babygirl" says Tommy kissing Alisha. 

"Are you smoking now Conlon?" asked Alisha.

"Nah babygirl. Just a vice I like to do from time to time." says Tommy as he helped his girl from her leather jacket. 

"Make yourself at home baby. Dinner's almost ready" says Tommy heading back to the kitchen. 

Minutes later Alisha changes into tight Juicy shorts as she looks over Tommy's music selections while singing to "How Does it Feel" by D'Angelo. To the right of the entertainment system she notices a envelope from Century 21 addressed to Tommy that was opened as Alisha skimmed the letter. 

Dear Thomas P. Conlon,

Congratulations, from all of us at Century 21 Mr. Conlon. We are glad to inform you that a decision has been reached for you to receive the keys to property at the address of 354......... Just then Tommy walks in. 

"Dinner's ready baby", says Tommy startling Alisha. 

Tommy wasn't angry with babygirl about her reading the letter from the realtor he was actually happy. Because Tommy with Sissy's help will be giving the biggest surprise to Alisha. 

After dinner they say in front of the fire as they exchanged gifts. Tommy gave Alisha her present first. She opened it and immediately her emotions overwhelmed her. Tommy had a collage created of them both. The first picture was then of when Tommy and Alisha were kids smiling as she is on his back. The second picture is now of Alisha sitting in Tommy's lap during the blind date. She was bought to tears of how long they've known each other most of her life. 

"Thank you Tommy. It's beautiful." says Alisha as he rubs tears away. 

"Okay your turn", as she hands Tommy his gift. 

Tommy opened his present as his eyes lit up like a young child. 

"Babygirl? Where did you get these?" gleeded Tommy pulling his gift from the box. 

Alisha gave Tommy her late father's MMA fighting gloves with his autograph on them. 

"Well Tommy I would only give these gloves of my late father to the man that will be my husband. The father of my children if I get married", says Alisha. 

"So I guess you do wanna be with me 'Lish?" asked Tommy. 

"Yes, I want to be yours forever Tommy Conlon" as Alisha kissed her man deeply. 

Tommy's Bedroom........

Alisha is sitting in Tommy's lap resting her back to his heaving chest as he tears off her lace bra. Fondling and pinching Alisha's breasts and her pussy grew wetter as she felt Tommy's dick growing under her ass. Grinding on his lap she wanted his dick inside her. 

"I want you now babygirl" demanded Tommy striping off her shorts and panties. 

Springing free his dick as he pulled off his sweatpants massaging the head as Alisha gladly spreaded her legs. 

"Mmmm, I love it when you spread then legs for me girl" growls Tommy biting her bottom lip as he plunged into her. Digging deeper inside Alisha as Tommy's Ice blue/Emerald green eyes were dead on her. Trying to hold out on coming she couldn't as finally her pussy hugged his dick as she reached that plateau of lust squirting orgasm after orgasm. Tommy couldn't fight it any longer as he came inside of her finally. Tight, spent and exhausted Tommy and Alisha laughed and talked softly as they fell asleep. 

Two Weeks later.......

Alisha gets a call from Detective Williams asking her to come down to the station. Finally arriving at Pittsburgh P.D. Alisha is joined by both Sissy and Tommy for moral support. 

"Hey there babygirl", says Detective Williams as he hugs and kisses Alisha followed by greeting both Sissy and Tommy as they arrived at his office. 

"What's this about Josh?" asks Alisha as Tommy stood behind as both Alisha and Sissy were seated facing Josh's desk. 

"Apparently Alisha the vehicle that struck Mike and Sarah Anne in the hit and run has been found at Jackson's Junkyard over on 7th", says Josh. 

"Also that their could be more than one suspect involved too". 

"Wait Josh? So your saying that more than one person killed my brother and my sister-in-law?" exclaimes Sissy who was visibly upset now as Tommy began to rub both their shoulders for comfort. 

"Yeah Sissy there could be. I'm just waiting on the DNA results that were found in the vehicle to come back then I will let you all know. 

"Alright. Sounds good to me Josh" says Tommy as they shook hands leaving the detective's office. 

"Hey Sissy, will I see you tonight?" asks Josh rubbing Sissy's back. 

"Sure I will see you tonight" as Sissy kissed Josh. 

"What? Aunt Sissy and Detective Williams? I wonder how long?"asked Alisha as Tommy opened the passenger door for her to climb in.

"Since Las Vegas I think" says Tommy hoping in the driver seat. 

"Alright baby let's go eat" says Tommy as rubbed his girl's thigh finally pulling off from the police station. 

 

Meanwhile.......

Michael: (On the phone) "Hey where's dad's old car?"

Woman:" I don't know brother. I got rid of it as you told me to."

Michael: "Look sis, I love you but, we gotta get dad's old car back before the 'Burgh's finest find it. Because if we don't find it you and I both are in deep shit. And frankly I want to see my girl again. I'm so sick and tired of seeing her with FUCKING TOMMY CONLON.


	14. Tess and Brendan's new addition

"Mr. Conlon, congratulations. You and your wife are the proud parents of a healthy baby boy", says the nurse handing Brendan his new son.

"Are Rosie and Emily happy for their new baby brother?" says Alisha.

"Yeah, even Rosie said she'll clobber anyone who messes with him" says Brendan.

"Hmmm, soundin like her Uncle Tommy", boasted Tess as everyone shared a laugh.

"So, 'whatcho and Tess gonna name little man?", asked Tommy pulling Alisha down into his lap. 

There was a quiet silence in the room as Brendan and Tess were in shock and awe as they looked at their precious new son. 

"Oh yeah Tommy, we decided on Ethan to name him" says Brendan wiping joyful tears from his eyes sitting on the hospital bed next to his wife who is now resting. 

"Hey bro? So when you and babygirl gonna settle down and have a litter of Tommy Conlon's running around", chuckled Brendan.

"I don't know Bren'. It's up to babygirl if she wants to spend a few rounds in the ring with me as my wife and Ma of my kids" Tommy looked at Alisha adoringly.

Alisha for some reason didn't return the look of happiness for her boyfriend and his older brother's comments about marriage. She seemed preoccupied and distant as she hoped out of Tommy's lap stepping out into the hall. 

"So what's the matter babygirl? I thought youse would be happy for Tess. Ain't you happy for her havin' lil man finally?" as he grabbed Alisha's arm. 

"Yeah Tommy I'm happy for both Tess and Brendan okay. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now". 

Now standing just outside of the hospital Tommy wanted to get serious and find out something that's been on his mind.

"Do I make you happy babygirl?"

"Ya see yourself with me in the end as my wife and me ya husband? Or d'ya think I'm like my pops. How i saw him on a drunkin stupor kick the shit outta my ma, me and Brendan when he fuckin felt like it. Babygirl please 'feel me on this. I'm nothin like Paddy Conlon. Trust me on that Alisha".

Looking in his girl's hazel eyes for reassurance of her feelings toward him Tommy waited for an answer. But, Alisha was non responsive to his questioning plea of their relationship. Tommy clinched his strong jaw as he was upset and not receiving an answer as he walked away. Alisha returned to grab her purse apologizing to both Tess and Brendan kissing them goodbye.

"Babygirl? Where's Tommy? Where are ya goin?", asked Brendan running behind Alisha into the hallway.

"Something has come up and I have to leave Brendan. Please tell Tess I'm sorry", says Alisha running out of the hospital to her car. 

Finally reaching the Green Monster Alisha jumps in tossing her purse into the passenger seat. Banging the steering wheel and cursing obscenities as she looked up finding Tommy sitting in his truck. Watching her as he says nothing, just sitting motionless in the driver seat as he speeds out of the lot. On the drive back home Alisha admits to herself that she should've said more to Tommy. He was wanting to know where their relationship was heading and she hated that she choked in front of him. Babygirl loves Tommy and she can see herself as his wife and mother of his village of children she would gladly have for him. But, her past hangups and fear that she would never be able to have a loving marriage that her parents Mike and Sarah Anne had. The way they looked at each other everyday or how they would dance when any favorite song of theirs . As a child Alisha would witness the love and affection of her parents which seemed like big shoes to fill. Over and over in her mind it played back of the 1, 000's of kisses, hugs and I LOVE YOUS she witnessed that made her smile. In her adult years it would make it even harder but, now that she's dating MMA Fighter Tommy Conlon. A person that grew up in a broken home of a loving mom and a drunk abusing father. Tommy was the poster child of anger, rage and inflicting fear into others with just his eyes and words that could cut a person in half. That was until he met his former commanding officer Andrew Spitz at a military mixer a few years back. Spitz became Tommy's mentor and helped him control his anger and grow into a better person. That would be something that Alisha herself needs to conquer which are hidden pinned up feelings. 

Entering her building Alisha is greeted by Bentley the front desk clerk who works the night shift.

"Good Evening Ms. Simmons. How are you this evening?"

"Oh hello Bentley, I'm doing wonderful thank you for asking".

"Ah!!!! This bouquet is for you Ms. Simmons"

The arrangement was beautiful of assorted colorful long stemmed roses in a stain glassed vase. She grabbed the card assuming to herself they her current flame. 

"For you beautiful, I MISS YOU", is all the card says. 

"Bentley where did these come from?"

"Through a courier the flowers were delivered here, that's all".

"Oh, thank you Bentley. Goodnight" says Alisha heading to her condo. 

Greeted by Hercules as she locked her front door placing her bouquet on the dining room table. She checked her messages as Hercules licked her face ss she giggled. Receiving message from Aunt Sissy checking on her along with messages from J.J. Riley and Julie but none from Tommy as she showered and laying down for the night. Popping a couple of Ambien downing a glass of water helping her fall asleep. 

 

Michael: "Did you send the flowers?"

On the phone (female voice): "Yes brother I did"

Michael: "Good. Next I think I will pay babygirl a much deserved visit".

 

Four days passed as Alisha and Tommy hadn't talked or seen each other since Ethan's birth at the hospital. No calls, texts or pleasantries have been exchanged. Tommy worked out and helped out at Colt's gym as Alisha ran Sparta and MMA as always but no contact. Brendan and especially Tess kept in contact with Alisha as she went back to visit them in hospital. Greeted by Brendan as she kissed Tess and then Brendan as he handed her Ethan who smiled at Alisha as she gently rocked him.

"Alright babygirl, so what's the deal wit you and Tommy?"

"Do you love him?", asks Brendan.

"Yeah I love your brother to death Brendan. I'm just afraid and I have issues I need to work on myself".

Tommy was in the threshold of the door unseen as he heard the whole conversation. 

"Yes, yes, yes Brendan I want your brother as my man forever and ever. No other man will......ever.......come....close to that.

"Heyyyyy there's my nephew" says Tommy greeting his brother and handing his sister-in-law new baby clothes and accessories as he kissed her.

Looking sexy in a black button down and same color cargos as he approached Alisha kissing her deeply as Ethan cooed sucking his tiny pinky finger. 

"Hey gimme my little nephew babygirl" says Tommy as Alisha obliged handing Ethan to him.

"Yo Lil Ethan, me and ya pops are gonna teach ya the ropes of MMA when ya get ta walkin in diapers", whispered Tommy as Ethan smiled and cooed at his uncle. 

Alisha had never seen Tommy being so sweet and gentle as he held gently rocking and talking to his nephew in such a loving fashion. It actually made her hot wanting him inside her right then and there, to keep her up all night. To make a baby of their own. 

It was getting late as Tess and the baby will be heading home the following day as Brendan stayed the night with his wife and new son. Leaving the hospital holding hands Tommy asked his woman what she wanted to do next. Simply she was quick and straight to the point answering his question by saying......

"I want you inside of me all night Tommy".


End file.
